Normalidade
by etalele
Summary: Meu dia sempre foi normal. Eu sempre odiei isso. Mas ela fugiu e veio parar aqui. Fugiu de gente que não a queria pra viver aqui, pensando que eu a quero.
1. Normalidade

Eu não sei como posso começar isso.

Não sei bem como dizer onde estava. Só sei que estava lá.

Vi o sol fazer aquele desponte pela janela. O dia amanhecera e eu estava lá. De novo.

Não havia palavras ecoando em minha mente, por que não havia palavras.

Muito menos lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

Tudo absolutamente normal.

Normal até demais.

Eu simplesmente odiava aquela normalidade. Aquilo me cansava.

Me esgotava, me acabava.

Desci meus pés da cama para o chão.

Um novo dia. Normal.

Uma hora cansa sabia?

Queria uma guerra lá fora, em plena seis e meia da manhã.

Mas eu não lutaria. Ao invés disso, somente olharia aquelas milhares de pessoas que se acham patriotas morrerem.

Não ouve guerra, não houve mortes.

Não houve nada.

Fiz o que tinha de fazer e o que todos devem fazer.

Tomar banho, escovar dentes e colocar uma roupa limpa.

Ou pelo menos fingir isso.

Ainda estava frio, uma fina neblina pairava no ar.

Tudo como um dia normal e frio deve ser.

Olhei algumas vitrines de algumas lojas fechadas, as poucas pessoas que andavam pelas ruas vazias.

O dia não havia começado.

Somente os mais antigos acordavam tão cedo.

Se eu fosse antigo, talvez eu passasse meu tempo lembrando do passado e ficasse sem fazer nada. Mas ninguém diria nada sobre isso. Afinal, eu já teria vivido uma vida.

Sinto cheiro de café.

Talvez eu pudesse me apaixonar pela dona da padaria.

Ou pela filha dela.

Mas não, não quero croissants quentinhos todas as manhãs.

Nem de perto.

Paro em outra vitrine, mas meu foco não é nos objetos dentro da loja.

Mas algo fora dela. Que prefiro observar pelo reflexo.

Uma pessoa cai no chão.

Olha que surpresa! Vou ter história pra contar pros meus netos.

Como eu odeio esse altruísmo dentro de mim, me deixando sempre em último lugar.

-Tudo bem? – indago a pessoa. Que no caso é uma moça, de estranhos olhos.

-Não – ela diz se apoiando num muro pixado.

-Por que não? – indago sem me mover.

-Me dói... Me dói aqui – ela diz pousando a mão no coração.

-Dor de cotovelo? – pergunto, somente chegando mais perto. Só mais um pouco.

-Na verdade – ela arfa- é pulmão.

Eu só sei que ela perdeu as forças. Totalmente, a ponto de eu ter de segura-la.

Ela estava tão gelada.

Em plena seis da manhã.


	2. Que deus te acompanhe

Ela podia me sequestrar, me matar, me esquartejar, me estuprar (tem como?). Mas eu não a deixaria quase morta no meio da rua.

Mas eu não a conhecia, não sabia seu nome, sua idade, seu peso nem CPF.

E mesmo assim.

Mesmo ela podendo chamar a policia depois, e me acusar de abuso mesmo eu nem tendo tocado nela, eu trouxe-a pra minha casa.

Vou explicar como ela é (minha casa) antes que você imagine um barraco ou uma mansão.

É uma casa. Só isso.

Tem uma sala, uma escada, tem banheiro, cozinha e tudo que uma casa tem.

Meu quarto com um banheiro é no lado de cima.

O resto eu acho depois que desço a escada.

Só sei que eu a deixei no meu sofá e a cobri com um edredom.

Ela parecia respirar melhor e não deu nenhum sinal de atividade mental por 20 minutos.

O dia já havia clareado. A neblina sumido.

A única coisa que havia sobrado é aquele ar chato de manhã.

Odeio manhãs.

Então eu, da minha cozinha, podia a ver no sofá.

Eu não levaria um estranho, por mais bonitinho que ele fosse, pra dormir na minha cama.

Então ela foi acordando, aos poucos, como um ser humano normal deve fazer.

Crianças: não acordem do jeito que ela acordou. Não assustem seus pais e não usem drogas (principalmente as injetáveis).

-Hei hei hei, calma! – eu disse enquanto caminhava em direção do sofá.

-Quem é você? – ela disse enquanto arfava, assustada.

O que quer que ela pensasse, não era aquilo.

-Sasuke – eu disse, sem me mexer, somente olhando. – e você está na minha sala – eu indiquei o local ao redor – e desmaiou na minha frente. Na rua.

-Mesmo? – se eu fosse um psicopata, ela seria fácil.

-Eu não vou te matar. E espero que voce não faça o mesmo. Principalmente comigo – eu disse caminhando de volta pra cozinha.

-Por que me trouxe aqui? – ela perguntou se acalmando, ainda desconfiada de minhas intenções.

-Por que é mais perto? – aquilo era uma pergunta retórica.

-Mas você trouxe um estranho pra sua casa – ela disse.

-Que se dane. Aqui não há nada pra se roubar e somente a mim pra matar. E ninguém iria me matar se eu não tenho nada a oferecer, certo? – eu disse enquanto fazia um pão na chapa.

-Hinata. – ela disse, suponho que seja seu nome. – eu já vou indo. – ela disse se levantando.

-Não. – eu disse um tom só, aquilo me assustou – Não antes de me dizer o que aconteceu.

Ela ficou estática, mumificada, parada e todos os Adas e Icas possíveis quando eu disse.

(isso incluiu mumificada, petrificada e etc.).

-Eu só passei mal. Só isso.

-Ninguém passa mal à toa. Até mesmo eu.

-Comigo foi a toa e do nada. Obrigada pela hospitalidade – ela disse, eu não acreditei e ela foi embora.

Antes de sair, ela disse:

-Fique com Deus.

E eu respondi.

-Acredite, ele está mais em você do que em mim – ela me olhou e foi embora.

E meu dia continuou.

Eu não poderia me abalar por ter trazido uma estranha pra casa.

Nem por ela ter ido embora e eu não podendo vê-la nunca mais.


	3. Eu sou o máximo

Meu teto precisa de uma pintura. Como eu sei disso? Por que estou o olhando deitado no meu sofá na posição mais vagabunda existente.

São duas da tarde eu pensei. Duas da tarde de um dia de férias e eu não estou fazendo simplesmente nada.

Talvez eu esperasse até amanhã pra comprar alguma tinta e pintar o teto.

Mas eu prefiro ele mofar e cair um pedaço de reboco na minha cabeça enquanto durmo me fazendo um corte que mostrasse até meu crânio despedaçado e eu sangrasse até que alguém se lembrasse de mim aqui.

Mas não lembrariam.

Eu estou sozinho.

Depois que meus pais morreram, eu acho melhor não ter ninguém.

Meu irmão também acha isso.

Às vezes ele vem aqui, fica uma meia hora e vai embora. Só pra eu ainda me lembrar do nome dele.

Eu sou sozinho, mas não significa que eu sempre esteja sozinho.

Uma vez ou outra eu pego alguma mulher em algum lugar ai. Pura necessidade.

Mas mesmo assim, é mais fácil ser sozinho.

Você não deve satisfações a ninguém, mesmo sentindo falta de alguém pra conversar quando o sono não vem.

Ainda sim, mesmo depois dos porens, eu ainda acho mais fácil viver só.

Pago minhas contas e não devo na praça, e ninguém deve nada a mim.

O único problema é que quando o chuveiro quebra, você não pode colocar a culpa no outro.

Eu trabalho numa loja de artigos velhos.

Ou como diria a velhinha dona daquilo lá, um charmoso antiquário.

Pra mim ainda são artigos velhos.

Eu não pagaria mais de cem em algo que eu considero mais velho que minha avó.

Eu estaria me ligando a um passado que não é meu.

Mas apesar do que eu penso, o resto das pessoas não pensam assim.

Eles se interessam ao ver uma loja antiga, com coisas antigas e um vendedor novo de pulôver.

As vezes meu orgulho me faz pensar (traduzindo, a velhinha dona da loja) se todas aquelas garotas com seus Ipods e artigos da moda não deveriam estar em um shopping qualquer, mas elas vão lá, ver o vendedor de pulôver.

Eu.

Eu sou o vendedor de pulôver.

Não há como não me considerar bonito, confesso.

Eu me pegaria se fosse mulher (eu hermafrodita). Acho que até a velhinha dona da loja me pegaria.

Eu, com aqueles meus cabelos arrepiados negros, aqueles olhos de olhar mortal, aquele meu timbre baixo tão masculino. E aquele meu pulôver azul escuro por cima de uma blusa branca. É desejável.

Demais.

Aquele ar de mistério.

Cara, eu me amo. E amo minha falecida mãe por ter herdado tantos genes dominantes.

Eu não sou um deus grego, confesso, mas seu usar meus atributos a favor.

Eu sou sozinho, se eu não me considerar, somente a velhinha dona da loja considerará.

Ainda não sei como aquela menina, a Hinata, não me jogou na parede dizendo "Sasuke, venha, eu me fiz de doente por você!"

Droga, é inevitável não pensar naqueles olhos grandes.

Tão... Brancos.

Não era brancos eu acho, eram um tom azulado-esbranquiçado-lilás.

Eram... Bonitos, eu acho.

Ela não tinha uma presença marcante, mas eu não consigo tirá-la de minha cabeça mesmo que façam lavagem cerebral.

Minha curiosidade precisava saber da onde ela veio, pra onde foi.

Ela era muito má.

Má por me fazer ficar com isso entalado entre as cavidades de meu cérebro em algum lugar que apitava quando eu a esquecia.

Mas eu iria descobrir. Eu precisava.

Hinata e aquele seus olhos grandões não me enganavam.

Ela escondia algo.


	4. Antiquário

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

* * *

Eu havia passado minha tarde inteira comendo besteiras e assistindo TV até meus olhos lacrimejarem de sono.

Eu precisava sair daquele lugar.

Deviam ser 8 horas ou quase, eu podia sentir pelo simples fato do cheiro de comida da lanchonete da minha rua incendiar minha casa.

Eles só abriam a noite, então não devia ser muito tarde.

Sabe o que eu odeio? O barulho do meu telefone.

É tão estridente, tão chato, tão irritante, tão "estoure minha cabeça agora".

-Alô – eu disse.

-Vai vir? – eu ouvi uma voz calma e agitada ao mesmo tempo. Era uma voz agitada que estava mais calma. Isso é estranho.

-Sei lá-eu disse enquanto passava uma mão pelo rosto.

-tá todo mundo aqui, vamos – e desligou.

Todo mundo. E desde quando todo mundo me interessava?

Era só sair, tomar umas bebidas aí, ficar bêbado e voltar pra casa passando vexame.

Não é tão fácil pra eu ser tão social, é um de meus segredos, não ser social.

Cara! EU TRABALHO NUM ANTIQUÁRIO! Dá pra ser mais anti-social que isso?

Dá.

Só pelo fato de eu fazer parte de um grupo de pessoas onde cada um tem uma cor de cabelo.

Talvez eu precisasse encontrar a cor de cabelo oposta ou igual a minha pra ser feliz (tipo uma cara metade, entende?).

Hinata tinha os cabelos escuros e não, eu não estou pensando isso.

Droga.

Estou pensando nisso.

Já estava tomado banho, desfilando meu abdômen branco pras paredes quando ele ligou.

Coloquei alguma peça de roupa na qual paguei mais caro e sai.

Que noite cara!

Aqueles montes de carros passando, aqueles faróis que cegavam se olhássemos muito tempo, aquelas prostitutas, (bem, isso é cidade grande, não dá pra ignorar.) e toda aquela grandeza.

Fui a pé mesmo, precisava de ar, precisava de gente andando ao meu lado, precisava de coisas novas.

Cheguei à boate e aquele loiro já estava lá.

-Você demora demais – ele disse quando me viu.

-Nem vem Naruto. Você convida, você espera. – aleguei.

-Vamos logo – a moça que estava a seu lado disse – Oi Sasuke – ela olhou para mim.

-Oi Sakura. – ela sorriu de volta.

Um dia essa moça gostara de mim.

-Os caras já estão lá dentro, só sobrou a gente. – ele disse já caminhando e adentrando o local.

Música e farra. Eu amo muito tudo isso.

Já dava pra sentir o clima do ambiente quando entrei lá. Fumaça, luzes que confundiam as pessoas e aquela música. E um pouco de escuridão.

Você se perde entende?

Você se perde quando começa a dançar sem saber quem tá esbarrando em você.

Você se perde quando alguma garota vem e passa a mão no seu peito maliciosamente e quando você olha pra trás, não há mais garota, ela já se perdeu.

Por isso os mais antigos não entendem. Mas pra nós, jovens, é liberdade, não tem hora, nem lugar, é só liberdade.

Sakura me puxou pelos dedos, pelo que dando pulinhos pela musica até chegar no grupo Haviam umas cinco ou seis pessoas.

-Até que em fim em Sasuke, já estávamos desistindo da sua presença – um cara com cabelos compridos, segurando um copo e olhos feitos o de Hinata me olhou.

Era Neji, eu não o conhecia a muito tempo, mas aqueles olhos eram ameaçadores. E não medrosos como os de Hinata.

Novamente Hinata.

Ela vai me pagar por fazer pensar tanto nela.

Quando eu disse que cada um tinha uma cor de cabelo, eu falei certo.

Sakura é uma ruiva desbotada – leia-se rosa.

Naruto é um alemão literalmente, desses turistas. Só falta ter nascido na Alemanha.

Neji tem cabelos cor de alguma coisa que me lembra rum embolorado.

Sua namorada, Tenten, parece uma calda de chocolate ambulante.

Ok, preciso ir me mexer.

Sumi naquele monte de pessoas.

Liberdade.


	5. Globo de Luz

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

* * *

Entre todas aquelas luzes –que me deixavam desnorteado -, dentre todas aquelas pessoas – que me empurravam – dentre todo aquele som – que me deixaria surdo – eu só pensei em me acabar lá.

Bebi feito um cavalo, ou um camelo, sedento por água. No meu caso, era algo mais destilado.

Aquele não era meu mundo de três anos atrás, mas era perfeito pra mim.

Aquilo estava lotado, era grande e lotado.

Mas eu pude ver. Eu vi uns cabelos longos e negros balançando conforme a música batia.

Não podia ser.

-Hinata – eu balbuciei, com certeza eu havia bebido demais, podia até ver umas irmãs gêmeas dela quando ficava parado.

Eu tinha que ter certeza que era ela, tinha que perguntar tantas coisas.

Perguntas se formavam e sumiam na minha cabeça como pó.

Tentei correr até ela, não podia ser outra pessoa.

-Merda- xinguei, aquele monte de pessoas não me deixavam passar.

Os poucos passos que eu dava eram curtos e pareciam mais me levar para trás do que para frente.

Mas eu chegaria até lá.

Ah eu chegaria. Bufei umas três ou quatro vezes ao ver que uma loira idiota não parava de balançar me empurrando pra longe do meu destino.

Empurrei-a de lado e continuei.

Ela gritou alguma coisa, mas que se dane.

Meus olhos estavam focados na garota que dançava lá na frente.

A bebida não havia me confundido.

Era ela, eu me lembrava perfeitamente de seu rosto e seus olhos. Seus olhos não seriam fáceis pra esquecer, não pra mim.

Dessa vez eu chegaria até ela.

Ela sabia tirar minha paciência só de dançar.

Então eu parei.

Os fios negros desciam e subiam, pra lá e depois pra cá. As cores dos globos de luz coloridos a faziamela ter um movimento tão... Áureo.

Ela parecia emanar luz, seus olhos refletiam o mundo.

Eu podia ver seu corpo balançando, conforme a música tocava, era tudo tão... Louco!

Demais, aquela menina era demais.

Estendi minha mão até seu braço, devagar.

O mundo lá dentro pulava e eu não.

Toquei em seu braço e ela me olhou.

Estática.

Parecia que seus olhos iriam pular das orbes uma hora. Ela somente continuou olhando para mim enquanto andava para trás.

De mim ela não fugiria.

-Me solta – ela disse baixinho. Saudades daquela voz.

Saudades? Droga, é, saudades.

-Não – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Me larga – ela disse puxando o braço mais forte, as pessoas ao redor pareciam não perceber.

-Não e não!

Ela me fitou, parecendo querer me matar.

-Sasuke! – MERDA! Eu podia ouvir a voz de Neji me chamando, eu seria obrigado a soltar Hinata.

Percebi ela mais branca do que o normal, a boca entreaberta, meio tremula.

Eu não era bobo. Eu não sou bobo e eu não fui bobo naquele momento – só naquele.

Hinata conhecia Neji.

Somente pelo fato dela escutar aquela voz ela gelou, parou de se remexer.

Olhei para Neji um pouco longe de mim.

Olhei Hinata ao meu lado.

Arqueei mais um pouco minha sobrancelha.

-Hinata... – disse baixinho.

-Por favor, - ela suplicava. – eu faço tudo que quiser – ui – mas me solte – Será que ela tinha noção do que estava pedindo?

Eu poderia a mandar pintar meu teto mano!

Soltei devagar o pulso dela e ela somente saiu, devagar.

Mas de mim ela não sairia.

Pude a ver fugindo pra algum lugar.

Eu fui atrás.

Correndo.

De novo.

Por causa dela.

* * *

Oi gente.  
Queria agradecer as reviews que ando recebendo. Esse é um trabalho que eu nem imaginava em por no FF, mas por acaso da minha mente que anda bem louca, decidi colocá-lo aqui. Em especial para todos aqueles que andam seguindo a fic, espero que gostem.

FranHyuuga, obrigada por tantas reviews, de coração.


	6. Esqueça

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

* * *

Esqueça-se que Neji está ali, minha mente dizia.

Eu precisava me focar em Hinata ou eu nunca mais a veria. Ela me devia meia dúzia de perguntas e um teto bem pintado.

E eu não estava a fim de morrer sem saber das respostas. Muito menos se for com um pedaço de reboco no cérebro.

Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-la se esvair pelos meus dedos, feito areia.

Não podia, não iria e não deixei que isso acontecesse.

Esqueça-se que aquilo estava cheio de gente. Que Neji me olhava confuso por olhá-lo e fingir que não vi. Que ela não me queria por perto naquele momento.

Esqueça-se pelo simples fato que vou te dizer agora.

Eu quero falar com ela, e não vai haver mundo que me faça fazer o contrário.

Mesmo com tantos obstáculos me impedindo de segui-la, eu o fiz.

Aquele local, era como se estivesse vazio para mim.

Somente eu e Hinata. Somente eu correndo atrás dela, e ela fugindo de mim.

Como cão e gato, gato e rato.

Olhe meus olhos, eles são como os de um predador, modéstia parte.

Eu posso ter se eu quiser, e isso não é diálogo do livro "O Segredo".

Quando eu falo isso, não digo que posso ter um bilhão de euros se eu quiser. Como um passe de mágica.

Não.

Não é assim.

É que se eu quero seguir alguém, eu vou.

Se eu quero que alguém me fale algo, ela fala.

É algo de família, como se eu adentrasse na mente da pessoa e ela simplesmente... Dissesse.

Eu correria atrás dela por dias pra saciar minha vontade de perguntar o mundo à ela.

Ela parecia conhecer tanto, parecia querer mostrar o mundo.

E parecia não querer dizer nada.

Ela nunca dizia nada, sempre fugindo e fugindo.

Como eu podia com aquilo?

Quanto mais eu queria saber sobre ela, mais ela fugia.

Mais e mais..

Ela saiu pela porta de emergência e saída.

_Emergência: Med. Situação mórbida inesperada, e que requer tratamento imediato._

Pra mim ela era inesperada, e requeria um tratamento imediato para todas as perguntas em minha mente.

Ponto final.

Fechei com tudo aquela porta pesada e de metal quando saí.

Ela dava pra rua, um beco se necessário dizer.

Era o lado de fora do estabelecimento em plena três da manhã.

De novo, essa menina me tirava da normalidade de meus dias.

Pude ouvir os passos correndo pra esquerda, onde havia caçambas de lixo (feito aquelas americanas) na parede do local, e grades na direita da rua.

Aquela maldita luz amarelada iluminava pouco e piscava irritantemente.

Assim eu não veria Hinata nem hoje nem nunca mais.

Lembrando mais uma vez aos nossos fiéis espectadores que, eu estava bêbado.

Demais, muito, milhões.

Talvez eu visse umas Hinata's correndo. Eu seguiria a do meio.

A Hinata do meio corria demais, apressada.

Eu podia vê-la atravessando ruas e ruas e eu aqui, correndo.

Pense numa cena critica, era eu (bêbado) correndo.

Não estava trançando as pernas, mas não estava como um dos melhores maratonistas.

Chegamos até uma rua onde havia uma escadaria para uma praça.

Percebi que ela havia parado um pouco, ofegante.

Ela me lembrava aquele dia em que eu a vi pela primeira vez, escorada no muro, passando mal.

É isso, Hinata estava passando mal.

Eu a pude ver se deixando cair, ainda lúcida, nos últimos dos degraus largos da escadaria.

Era uma vista bonita, se tirássemos aquele ser, quase tossindo sangue.

Ok, menos trágico né?

Aquela praça era enorme, com pequenas árvores e muitos postes de luz amarelos que davam ao lugar uma cara ainda maior de "noite".

Havia grupos de pessoas ao fim dos bancos, outros casais se pegando em outros bancos. Mas tudo muito longe de nós.

Desci um degrau. Respirei, não queria parecer um bêbado louco-maniaco atrás da menina (acho que ela já achava isso).

-Vai embora – ela disse baixinho, deveria saber que eu a seguira, o que não era difícil saber – me deixa...

-Em paz? Não, obrigado. – ela abraçava os próprios joelhos. Devia estar chorando.

Desci mais um degrau. Aqueles largos degraus.

-Você não sabe do que eu passo, por que insiste? – Hm, por que afinal eu a seguia?

-Não sei, curiosidade, eu acho – arqueei uma sobrancelha, eu devia ser ator, parecia um sóbrio, cara.

-Engula sua curiosidade- ela ainda estava de costas, sem ao menos dar a menção de olhar para mim com aqueles gigantes brilhantes que ela tinha.

-Não, já engoli muita bebida hoje – droga, por que um bêbado nunca segura a própria língua? Devia tido engolido ela com a bebida.

-Então volte pra casa e durma – Casa me lembrava sofá, que me lembrava meu teto, que me lembra que ela me deve um teto bem pintado.

-Não, você me deve coisas, lembra? – Pense num cafetão. Não era eu, eu era a escória daquilo ao falar daquele jeito.

-Eu não sou prostituta, logo aviso – ela deu uma risada, acho que consegui deixar o que quer que ela pense mais leve.

-Não esse tipo de serviços – disse, descendo mais um degrau, o ultimo que me separava dela.

Podia a ver mais de perto, e ela podia fugir. Mas não fugiria. Não agora.

Então ela se deitou no degrau mesmo, apenas jogando o corpo para trás, como se parecesse cansada. Ela apoiava a cabeça na beira do outro degrau.

Fitou-me com aqueles grandes brilhantes, eu podia sentir que fazia sombra na luz do poste ao se corpo, mas tudo bem.

Aquilo não era certo.

* * *

Queria mais uma vez agradecer as reviews, meus negos do coração, levo vocês no coração que nem uma mãe-canguru leva o filhote na bolsa. O/


	7. Degraus

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

* * *

Ela me acompanhou com os grandes brilhantes enquanto eu a rodeava.

Deitei-me do mesmo jeito a esquerda dela, olhando o céu.

Há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo, céus.

O céu era tão bonito, tão azul-escuro, tão... Profundo.

Meus olhos não eram tão belos quanto os de Hinata, eles eram escuros, negros demais. Frios demais.

Os de Hinata eram claros, brancos demais. Eram profundos e sinceros, apesar de amedrontados.

Mas eu não entendia. Por quê?

Por que ela correra de mim na boate e agora me deixou deitar a seu lado?

Ela podia fugir.

Talvez soubesse que eu a seguiria. Sempre.

-Tem alguém mais com você? – a voz saiu num sussurro. Ela repousava as mãos no ventre, entrelaçadas.

-Não. – respondi depois de um tempo – Te sigo por curiosidade minha, só minha.

-Por quê? – ela perguntou.

-Porque eu quero saber de muitas coisas Hinata, que você deixou no ar. – o céu era tão bonito. Parecia uma mistura de nossos olhos. Ou não.

-Que coisas? Eu nunca disse nada pra você ter duvidas, Sasuke.

Essa fora a primeira vez que prestei atenção que ela disse meu nome, não sei se ela disse antes, mas, aquilo era gostoso de ouvir.

-Mas fez muitas Hinata – senti seus olhos repousarem em mim. – Já devem ser umas três e meia.

-Se preocupa com o horário? – ela disse, ainda podendo sentir sua presença seguindo meus olhos.

-Não, ninguém me espera – nesse momento, senti a vontade de dizer algo como um apelido fofo. Mas aquilo não era do meu feitio, e nunca seria. – e por você? Alguém espera? – talvez agora as coisas mudassem.

-Sim, mas quero que elas... Não se lembrem de mim, tão cedo – ela demorou pra dizer o resto da frase.

Agora ela olhava o céu.

-Por que passa tão mal? – essa era uma das minhas duvidas.

-Por nada.

-Diga. – fui meio autoritário.

-Não.

-Por favor – que vergonha céus! Eu pedi... Por favor.

-Não posso correr Sasuke, - e funcionou. Ela disse isso mais entristecida.

-Então correu aquele dia que te vi. – conclui.

-Muito, bem mais que hoje.

-Muito mais?

-Sim.

-Me desculpe por fazê-la correr Hinata, - Me desculpar era necessário. Eu a fiz correr e passar mal.

-Não corri de você Sasuke – ela disse, se relaxando mais no degrau.

-Então correu de quem? – virei para olhá-la.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo mas não disse.

Olhou-me para dizer algo, e não disse.

Procurou meus olhos para clamar por não dizer, mas eu esperei.

Várias respirações vieram enquanto nos fitávamos.

Eu podia ver seus olhos.

Sempre eram seus olhos.

Ela sorriu um pouco, aquilo talvez bastasse para ela.

-Sasuke – ela disse, me chamando de meus devaneios.

-Sim Hinata – eu disse, a olhando.

-já aproveitou a noite? – aquilo não era uma pergunta. Era um convite.

Éramos jovens e cheios de energia, e livres. Sem ninguém pra dar satisfações, nem ninguém pra nos prender, pelo menos comigo.

Sorri para ela, bem simplesmente, aquilo era um _"Sim, eu vou com você"_


	8. Túmulos

Naruto não me pertence. Mas tipo... dá até pra por o Sasuke num potinho e sair correndo ;D

* * *

Maldita hora que eu bebi.

Maldita hora que eu a segui.

Maldita hora que eu assenti com os lábios que iria.

Maldita hora que ela me trouxe nesse maldito cemitério em plena- Eu disse PLENA - madrugada.

Segundo ela é o local mais calmo da cidade.

Não que eu tenha medo de cemitérios, mas cara, tem um monte, milhares de corpos, da cidade inteira, se decompondo aqui!

Bem aqui!

Eu não acredito em fantasmas, afinal, só vê quem acredita.

Você vê aquilo que seus olhos querem que você veja, entende?

Hinata acredita que aqui é onde as pessoas não pensam quando vão dormir, por isso é tão mais calmo.

Que se dane o que ela pensa, isso aqui deve ter uns ladrões de túmulos nos espionando e ela fica com essa coisa filosófica na cabeça.

-Hinata, a gente devia estar pichando muros e quebrando os vidros das casas. – eu dizia encostado numa árvore enquanto ela passava os dedos num tumulo, andando devagar.

-Feito vândalos?

-Não, quer dizer, é uma boa também – eu disse me queixando.

-isso não é liberdade.

-Ok, voce me traz num lugar onde há milhares de corpos presos em paletós de madeiras (caixões) e você vem me falar de liberdade.

-Sasuke – ela se aproximou de mim.

-Eu – arqueei uma sobrancelha, a olhando com desconfiança.

É.

Agora ela devia mostrar seu lado psicótico e me matar.

- Aqui ninguém mais fala, ninguém mais ouve, ninguém mais vê. - ela parecia tão bonitinha me olhando daquele jeito.

Ok, isso era pra ser um drama. A história tem tudo pra ser um drama!

-Isso não é uma grande explicação pra liberdade Hinata – eu me justifiquei.

-nesse mundo todo mundo é preso de alguma forma.

-Certo – isso é uma afirmação, um sinônimo de _"continue, por favor". _Disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Quando se morre não há mais nada disso Sasuke, tem liberdade maior que essa? Você não precisa mais falar, nem ouvir, nem ver. – ela sorriu, olhando para outros lugares.

-Porque não pode Hinata. - justifiquei sua explicação - Isso aqui depois que morre – apontei pro meu corpo – vira carniça – fiz uma careta com se dissesse "entendeu?". – eu só posso em me contentar por não falar mais, não ouvir mais, não ver mais.

-Isso vai da filosofia de cada um Sasuke – ela disse.

Então eu era obrigado a ouvir a filosofia dela e ela não era obrigada a entender a minha? Pensei que o mundo era democrático.

-Hey, vem cá – ela disse andando mais rápido. Ótimo, eu teria de correr num cemitério com uma louca.

Preferia meu dia normal, ou não.

Cheguei perto dela, ela estava agachada num túmulo velho demais, descascado e grande, com um daqueles anjos góticos e medonhos de cemitério.

-O que tem? – eu me agachei ao lado dela.

A tumba era de 1888, antiguíssima.

Não consegui ler o nome por estar apagado, mas deu pra ler a seguinte frase.

"_Que o amor esteja contigo.  
Sempre"_

Que o amor esteja comigo.

Por que não dinheiro ou mulheres bonitonas?

Ok, não quero saber quem colocou essa frase numa tumba tão antiga.

-Isso que é liberdade, a mais de 120 anos com você – debochei.

Hinata pareceu não perceber, talvez tivesse se acostumado a minha sempre presente ironia.

-é a minha preferida.

Ok, recapitulando.

Eu estou num cemitério com uma garota que conheci a menos de uma semana.

Num cemitério.

Repetindo: Num C-E-M-I-T-É-R-I-O.

Com uma garota que tem olhos brancos.

B-R-A-N-C-O-S.

E ela tem um túmulo preferido.

Legal né?

-Hinata, melhor irmos pra casa – eu disse.

Lembrei-me que estava perto das tumbas de meus pais, sabia que aquele anjo não me era estranho.

Não queria mais ficar naquele lugar, lembrando deles, num dia em que a liberdade era linda.

Não hoje.

Não agora.

-Eu não tenho pra onde ir hoje Sasuke, eu vou ficar por aqui, quando amanhecesse eu não preciso estar em casa. – ela assentiu.

Ficar... Por aqui?

E os assaltantes?

Estupradores?

Assassinos psicopatas?

Não, definitivamente não.

-Por que não tem pra onde ir?

-Eu tenho, só não quero ir pra lá. Eu me arranjo, aliás, me acostumei a amanhecer o dia aqui. – ela respondeu. - E se você quiser...

-Não, não e não. Não vou ver o amanhecer aqui Hinata... Vem pra minha então – ela somente sorriu.

Menina do mau.

Mas tão fofinha.

Ok, chega.


	9. Fechadura

Naruto não me pertence. Mas tipo... dá até pra por o Sasuke num potinho e sair correndo ;D

* * *

Eu ainda estou perguntando ao meu inner, eu interior, myself, ou seja lá o que for, o que aconteceu comigo.

Nenhum dos meus amiguinhos interiores soube responder.

Eu passei minha madrugada inteira somente indo atrás dessa moça, e por céus! Eu fiz um pit-stop num cemitério!

Passei por avenidas num dia quase amanhecendo somente pra conseguir algumas respostas, entende? É loucura da minha parte, e eu sei que bebi.

Por céus alguém me explique o porquê eu a trouxe pra minha casa? Ah sim, claro, eu a trouxe porque fiquei comovido com o "Não tenho aonde ir, hoje", entende?

O que eu fiz da minha insanidade...

Da minha restante insanidade...

Fui tentando acertar o buraco da fechadura, raspando a chave no miolo. Aquilo era uma tarefa difícil de dia e com visão boa, então imagine com alguns miligramas de etanol no sangue com iluminação somente da Lua. Não é interessante.

Aquilo não devia ser tão difícil.

Sabe quando você fica sem reação? Então, foi exatamente assim que fiquei ao olhar a mão dela tocar a minha e me fazer acertar a chave.

A pele dela ficava muito mais brilhante na luz do luar, e aqueles grandes brilhantes pareciam refletir a Lua com perfeição, total perfeição.

Ok, pare Sasuke, pare agora.

Pare de pensar nela como... A mulher que ela é.

Entramos em casa, pude sentir que havia duas opções. Ou lá fora estava muito frio, ou dentro de minha casa parecia bem mais quente.

Hinata me seguiu, parando na sala, como se reconhecesse o local vagamente.

-Me desculpe, - ela disse receosa – eu acho que dou trabalho demais pra você.

Arqueei minha querida sobrancelha de pêlos negros e fina, se era pra se desculpar, por que demorou até vir aqui?

- Você se desculpa demais – eu disse, o que de fato era verdade.

Tirei meu casaco, colocando nas "costas" do sofá, fui até a cozinha beliscar algo.

-Hinata, você está com fome? – disse enquanto procurava algo na geladeira. É difícil morar sozinho. Você simplesmente lota a geladeira de besteiras cheias de corantes e aromas sintéticos.

-Não quero nada Sasuke, – pude vê-la sentar no sofá, ainda reconhecendo o local – você já faz muito por mim

Fechei a geladeira mesmo sem pegar nada, andei rapidamente até o outro sofá e me joguei lá.

Fitei meu teto, me lembrando que precisava de uma pintura.

-Você me deve uma pintura no teto Hinata, - disse ironicamente – você prometeu – a fitei.

Ela somente me olhou assustada, mas seus olhos pareciam divertidos e por um momento, pude sentir o espírito de aventura neles.

Ela somente sorriu.

Fechei meus olhos por um instante, talvez me esquecendo de que ela estava lá, e por acaso me lembrando dessa noite, que não foi nada normal.

Hinata me tirava da normalidade em que eu me encontrava. Todas às vezes.

-Não vai perguntar nada Sasuke? – ela disse, talvez estivesse esperando que eu fizesse isso no momento que destranquei a porta.

-Eu sei esperar Hinata, somente não suma quando eu as fizer – eu disse,

-Nem quer saber porquê eu fujo tanto? – ela disse num tom sério.

Abri meus olhos de uma única vez. Aquilo era o que eu precisava saber pra dormir tranqüilo o resto de todas minhas noites.

Eu iria saber agora? Do nada?

-E você vai me contar? – desafiei.

-Somente se fizer a pergunta correta – ela me desafiou.

Acontece meu senhor, que eu nasci pra desafiar, não ser desafiado. E é aí que se encontra a graça da coisa.

Sai daquela posição de vagabundo e me sentei, a olhando.

-E qual é a pergunta correta? - dei meu melhor sorriso simpático e desafiante.

-Aquela pra resposta errada. – ela disse, se deitando, não "vagabundeadamente" feito eu, mas de um jeito mais comportado. Somente encostando as costas vagarosamente no sofá.

-Melhor eu ir pegar um cobertor Hinata. – me levantei.

Quantas noites mais eu ficaria sem resposta?

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh mel dels, encontrei a Carla da minha pacata e minuscula cidade (coloque pacata e minuscula nisso, ok, poe mais um pouco), obrigada pelas reviews meus doces de chocolate com granulado em cima.

Espero que gostem, desse mais um capitulo curto (segundo Fran)

o/


	10. 40 quartos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

* * *

Me matem, me esquartejem, me abusem e me façam de bobo. Pois eu não acredito que eu consegui dormir sem uma resposta.

Sem uma única e misera respostinha sequer.

Descobri que já me acostumei a morar sozinho, vide eu quase chamando a polícia por ter um indivíduo dormindo no meu sofá.

Depois disso eu só me lembro de estar até agora na minha cozinha, com cara de urso de poucos amigos tomando café.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira, peguei minha xícara da sorte (sim, da sorte, porque nunca quebrou) e me pus a começar meu dia.

Era difícil imaginar que não consegui nenhuma resposta ontem e ainda por cima tinha conseguido um desafio.

Eu teria de achar a pergunta certa para a resposta errada. E o que isso me garantia? Uma boa dose de dor de cabeça.

Mal conhecia Hinata e a trouxera para minha casa. Duas vezes.

-Bom dia – ela disse. Eu não me virei, mas pude notar que ela não se sentou a mesa comigo. Dei uma olhada de canto e pude perceber ela escorada na parede.

Fiquei lá, olhando pouco para trás como se esperasse ela dizer algo. O que ela queria? Que eu desejasse bom dia? Eu ainda cheirava a formol, cara.

-Oi – simplesmente disse, voltei minha atenção novamente ao meu café.

Ela continuou lá.

-Não pense em ir embora, – tomei um gole – você ainda me deve meu teto pra pintar.

-Mas eu posso voltar mais tarde Sasuke, - ela tentou se explicar – É só me avisar o horário e eu juro que apareço aqui.

Eu beirava a loucura, acho. Porque essa é a única resposta para querer que um estranho pinte meu teto e durma aqui.

-Você jura que volta, mas quem me garante que você não vai morrer no caminho? Você me deve respostas. - olhei novamente de rabo de olho para ela, ela ainda estava escorada na parede.

-E você me deve a pergunta certa. Além disso, o que esse teto tem de tão ruim? – ela começou a procurar pelo teto da cozinha, tenho certeza.

-Não é esse, é o da sala – apontei com o queixo. Aquele café estava demorando a surtir efeito.

Ela foi até lá, ficou uns instantes observando.

-Cara, você não precisa de tinta, e sim de um pedreiro. – ela se queixou.

-Ah é? Paga o pedreiro pra mim. – disse indiferente. De fato, eu não gastava tanto meu dinheiro, eu podia pagar. Mas ter alguém pagando a sua reforma... Não tem preço. – Mas antes, você me deve respostas.

Ela veio até a mesa, puxou a cadeira e se sentou na minha frente.

Pude ver aqueles grandes brilhantes, não tão brilhantes devido ao sono. A cara amassada de quem não dormia tranquilamente durante dias.

-Que diabos de perguntas são essas Sasuke? – ela se queixou. – O que uma pobre menina pode responder a você?

Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

-Como diria mamãe, – que deus a tenha – Enquanto estiver debaixo de meu teto, você sempre me deverá algo.

-Sua mãe dizia isso? – ela disse numa tentativa falha de levantar a sobrancelha.

-Não, eu editei umas partes. Além disso, você não sabe arquear a sobrancelha feito eu. – e arquei a minha esquerda. Se eu levanto a direita, fico com cara de desconfiado. Se arqueio a esquerda, fico com cara de menino sexy da vizinhança.

-É, Neji sempre diz que eu não consigo e – ela parou.

Eu parei.

Coloquei devagar minha xícara gigante na mesa, amortecendo com o dedinho para não fazer barulho.

Cruzei os dedos de minhas mãos e cobri minha boca, e levantei a minha direita.

Neji.

Agora estávamos começando a conversar.

-Neji? Vocês são parecidos. – disse, ainda a fitando, prendendo seu olhar. Ela estava boquiaberta, com certeza tinha dito algo que não devia. – Mas que eu saiba, ele não tem irmãos... E mesmo assim tão parecidos. – a observei.

E pensar que minhas sobrancelhas me ajudariam.

-Isso é algo que você deve manter com você, Sasuke – ela disse com a voz mais pesarosa.

-Primos? – supus em voz alta.

-Manter com você, Sasuke – ela disse, mais assustada, ainda com firmeza na voz.

Peguei minha xícara e tomei meu café.

O Hyuuga morava numa mansão. Disso eu lembro-me bem.

Uma vez Naruto me levou até lá, pegaríamos uma carona para ir numa balada ai.

Neji nunca foi de falar muito, eu fui com a cara dele.

E que eu saiba, praticamente a família inteira morava naquela mansão.

-O que você faz na rua Hinata? – suspirei.

-Pergunta errada – ela me imitou.

-Se Neji mora numa mansão de no mínimo 40 quartos, o que você faz vagando por ai? – começou meu show.

-Posso tomar um banho? – ela perguntou.

-Pega a sala, vira a direita, ultima a esquerda. – Nossa, sempre foi meu sonho falar assim.

Ela se levantou, encostou a cadeira de modo formal e foi.

Quando eu imaginei que ela não estaria mais no corredor...

-Não tente fugir pela janela Hyuuga. – eu disse, eu gostava daquele meu jeito "Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado".

-Tudo bem – a voz dela estava mais próxima que o normal – Ah, e não são 40 quartos... São 20 quartos, 15 banheiros, 2 cozinhas, 2 copas principais, 1 sala principal, e outros 5 cômodos. O que dá uns 35 cômodos. – ela foi diminuindo a voz.

Quando olhei para trás, ela já estava no banheiro.

Se ela não quisesse, não teria dito isso.

* * *

E ai, que acharam desse?


	11. Vidro

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

* * *

Ela morava numa mansão e ao mesmo tempo na rua.

Com certeza era da família de Neji, uma das mais ricas-poderosas-ricas famílias da cidade.

Isso chegava a assustar tamanha grandeza do negócio.

O quarto dela devia ser 3 vezes maior que o meu quarto. Ou minha casa, cara!

-Você sabe pintar Hinata? – eu dizia enquanto estávamos parados (leia-se imóveis, petrificados, assustados e todos os Ado's existentes pra dizer que não, não nos movíamos), olhando uma imensidão de prateleiras de latas de tintas.

Aquilo parecia o inferno.

Pisquei uma vez, duas vezes. Boquiaberto pela complexidade do que tínhamos de fazer.

Ela nada disse, apenas observava boquiaberta

Podia ver tintas de todas as cores, todas as marcas, pra todos os tipos de texturas. Havia em latas, latões, galões. Como um vendedor venderia tudo aquilo pra renovar o estoque?

Tentei não subir meu olhar para as prateleiras, elas pareciam querer cair em cima de mim.

-Alguma preferência senhor? – um atendente vestido de vermelho e cabelos cacheados nos atendeu.

-Tem branco pra teto? – Que foi?

Aquela latinha era pesada.

Forramos o chão com jornais velhos, peguei uma velha escada que arranjei quando descobri que o gato da vizinha estava levando meus pertences (leia-se: roupas íntimas, a polícia bateu aqui pra ver se era algum tarado-maníaco) pro telhado. Seguindo as instruções do vendedor, misturamos no potinho lá.

Tive de comprar os rolinhos.

Aquilo tudo era tão complicado.

Hinata me obrigou a ajudá-la com tudo aquilo.

-Ok, eu fico na escada pra pintar os cantos e você pode começar já adiantando algo.

-Sabia que o mais difícil ia sobrar para mim – reclamei.

Hinata vestia um blusão velho meu, ela ainda não havia trazido as suas roupas pra cá.

Como se eu fosse deixar. Humpft.

Ela subiu na escada com certa rapidez, pensei. Segurei para ela não cair, e fui passando os pincéis para ela.

Todo extremamente complicado.

-Talvez fosse melhor começar já pelo "meio" do teto, Hinata – concluí, enquanto passava a mistura da tinta para ela.

-Sasuke – ela me repreendeu, tirando o excesso de tinta do pincel – você entende tanto quanto eu nisso. Nada. Então fica ai, quietinho, ok?.

Ela começou a passar na parede a tinta, tão delicadinha.

-Desse jeito vamos demorar séculos Hinata! – reclamei, ainda segurando a escada.

-Pelo menos eu estou fazendo algo, – ela resmungou – você reclama demais, Sasuke.

Fizemos todo serviço.

Aquilo parecia o inferno, e pretendo nunca mais ficar fitando meu teto enquanto penso em planos de achar a Hyuuga.

No fim, estava totalmente, inteiramente, completamente e todos os ente's que signifiquem que eu pareça um mendigo e esteja todo sujo de tinta.

Eu caí umas 3 vezes daquela maldita escada.

Hinata não caiu nenhuma.

Eu devo ter espirrado tinta na parede, talvez até mesmo no vizinho se possível.

Hinata em toda sua lerdeza, nenhuma.

No fim, estávamos cansados, jogados numa parede qualquer, e com muita preguiça de recolher toda a sujeira.

-Sasuke – ela disse resmungando – sobrou aquele cantinho ali. – ela apontou.

-Como sabe? - eu não via nada.

-O sol bate e não brilha, onde está pintado sim.

-Já deve ter secado – conclui. Se em mim aquela tinta não saia nem com querosene, imagina na parede.

-Demora um dia pra secar Sasuke - ela disse –tá escrito na lata.

-Além desse cheiro insuportável...

-Deixa que eu pinte ali – ela disse se levantando, já com o pincel na mão.

Quando vi, ela já estava em cima da escada com o potinho de tinta.

-Sasuke, a tinta do potinho secou – ela disse, e tipo, eu comprei uma lata! Como já havia acabado? Ah, porque eu joguei metade na vizinha...

-Pega água que eu vou diluir isso aqui. Quero ver aquele cantinho ficar sem pintar! – ela disse determinada.

Hinata era extremamente detalhista.

Sorte: fado,

sina: de viver; condição social ou material:

Meu destino, era não ter sorte.

Meu fado, era sempre se ferrar no final.

Meu modo de viver, o mais relaxado possível.

Minha condição social, desperdiçada.

Minha condição material ou física: Tropeçando no pé da escada.

E minha sina era que o copo caiu e quebrou. Era que derrubasse Hinata e toda aquela tinta com água no chão.

Que eu caísse em cima dos cacos de vidro.

Que Hinata caísse no meu colo.

-Sasuke! – ela disse, olhando meus olhos estáticos. – Você tá bem? – enquanto passava a mão entre meus cabelos.

Eu nada respondi.

-Sasuke? – ela respondeu, ainda no meu colo.

-O copo... –

-Tudo bem, o cantinho fica pra depois – ela disse.

-O vidro –

-Tudo bem, tem jornal aqui, fica mais fácil recolher – ela explicou.

-Meu joelho –

-Ai deus! .

SANGUE!

Aquele maldito pedaço de vidro no meu joelho me paga!

Isso doí.

Realmente.

* * *

Oláaa, como vocês vão? Então, desculpem pela demora...eu realmente postava todos os dias.

Mas to em andamento com da Ino, mas essa me atiça a escrever, e quando vejo, ja foram uns 4 capitulos ;D

Sim, eu pretendo dar muitos capitulos a essa fic \o/

E pelo visto a gripe suína me ajudou, dando mais dias de ferias (que infelizmente eu acho que terei de repor de sabado -.-')


	12. Alergia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por isso.

* * *

Grite.

Grite o mais alto que puder.

Grite para toda a vizinhança ouvir.

Grite para que pensem que você é louco.

Somente grite.

-Vai ficar um bom tempo enfaixado – disse Hinata olhando meu joelho enfaixado, que estava esticado numa cadeira (sofá cheio de jornal) - Mas você vai ter de dormir com ele esticado, e talvez se mexer durante a noite...doa um pouco... – ela lamentou

Cara, sabe o que é ter um pedaço de vidro gigantesco bem afiado entrando na sua patela?

No seu joelho?

Cortando sua carne e te fazendo gritar? Muito?

Fiquei sabendo disso há meia hora.

Só me lembro da Hinata estancando litros de sangue que saiam da minha perna e com um pequeno alicate do tamanho de uma serra elétrica arrancando o pedaço de vidro de meus músculos.

-Ainda bem que você não sangrou muito. – ela disse enquanto terminava de limpar o resto da perna que estava roxa pela queda.

-Como assim não sangrei muito? Eu quase tive uma hemorragia Hinata! – eu aleguei.

-Hemorragia? – Ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas, ela nunca conseguiria levantar uma só. É um ato dedicado somente a pessoas como eu. Humildes. – Só escorreu um pouco Sasuke, pare de reclamar, o pedaço de vidro era grande mas não fincou muito.

Ela espirrou.

-Nem vem. Você não consegue levantar essa sobrancelha! Além do mais, é um sangue desperdiçado! E eu o quero de volta! – Cara, é o meu sangue, entende? Mesmo que eu não fosse o doar, ele estava dentro de mim! E tudo que está dentro do seu corpo, permanece no seu corpo! Deveriam fazer nossas peles como aço, aí ninguém morria de hemorragia.

Já se passava das 6 da tarde quando tivemos essa conversa.

Passei resto da tarde até o anoitecer, talvez Hinata dormisse aqui de novo.

Eu estou inapto a andar pela casa, ela precisa ficar aqui, ok?

-Você precisa limpar melhor isso Sasuke, quando der, você vai precisar passar algum tipo de anti-séptico, entende? – ela disse.

Tirando a parte do machucado doer demais, era interessante a delicadeza dela quando enfaixou meu joelho.

-anti-séptico? Eu? Tipo Merthiolate? -

-Sim. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais básica do mundo.

-Não.

Ela olhou para mim como se fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo.

-Não arde- ela explicou.

-Eu sei, mas não.

-O que foi Sasuke? Tem algum tipo de trauma? – ela sorriu debochadamente.

-Não, só que não tem uma fama muito boa. – fiz uma careta.

Tipo, tudo bem que eu preciso limpar senão meu joelho inflama, fica pior e depois eu precisaria fazer uma cirurgia e arrancá-lo de mim...

Mas como posso confiar num negócio que arde? É a mesma coisa que tomar leite a vida inteira, todo mundo dizendo que é bom e saber que tem ácido lá depois que passei dos 18.

Ou quase a mesma coisa

Se aquilo arde, é por que tem alguma coisa lá que faz arder, e eu não quero imaginar o que é.

-Você não sabe o que é dor Sasuke – ela debochou mais uma vez e saiu de perto, quando meu joelho enfaixado já estava melhor, arrumando as coisas que usara.

Ficamos em silêncio. Sepulcral.

Não gostei do modo como ela disse que eu não sabia o que era dor, parecia que ela já havia enfrentado muito tipo de dores.

Mas eu já enfrentei as minhas.

E não foram legais

-Preciso ir. – ela disse batendo as mãos nas calças.

-Por quê? – perguntei. Ela não ia cuidar de mim?

-Você vai se curar sozinho e eu não posso ficar sem voltar pra casa por tanto tempo. – ela disse com uma leve irritação no nariz. Ele estava com a pontinha vermelha.

-Então volte lá e traga uma pequena mala. Você vai ter de cuidar desse corte. Eu nem ando Hyuuga.

-Oi?

-Eu não ando!? – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, apontei meu queixo em direção ao joelho enfaixado. – Ou você acha que eu vou conseguir subir minhas escadas sozinho? – aleguei, aquilo era mais obvio ainda.

Ela relutou um pouco, olhando meu joelho e para mim diversas vezes. Olhou em direção a porta com uma cara desgostosa.

-Ok, mas só até você melhorar, ok? – ela disse com um sorriso de canto de lábios. – Ou até quando você me agüentar.

Ponto para mim! Ah como eu amo essa vida persuasiva.

-Só preciso ir para lá – a mansão, supus – e pegar coisas básicas. Daqui umas 2 horas eu volto então.

-ok. E vê se toma algo para essa alergia. – disse olhando para seu nariz que estava muito vermelho, somente a pontinha.

-É alergia, logo passa. – ela disse já saindo pela porta...

Ok, eu não podia dormir no sofá que estava cheio de jornal e Hinata também não porque tinha alergia à tinta e não me avisou (mas aquela pontinha vermelha não me engana, boy)

Eu não podia subir escadas e a Hyuuga precisaria dormir num local sem cheiro de tinta.

Maldita hora que eu somente ajo por vontade.

Maldita hora.

* * *

[continua, por muito tempo o/]

Ahhh, estamos chegando aonde eu quero *-*

Obrigada pelas reviews, estou cada vez tentando me empenhar mais tá?


	13. Antiséptico

Disclaimer: Ah, Naruto nem é meu, mas acho que deviam fazer uma saga só Sasuke, Gaara e Neji. u.u

* * *

Eu não quis trancar aquela droga de porta.

Primeiro porque eu não conseguiria caminhar até ela. Não que doesse, mas imaginar que lá, havia um pedaço de vidro, me dá aflição.

Segundo porque se alguém quisesse me assaltar, já teria o feito.

Esperei àquelas horas por Hinata sentado com as pernas esticadas naquele monte de jornais incômodos. Acho que li metade das notícias do dia banhadas a sangue. Tipo o aniversário da velhinha de 102 anos que a família diz "amar e adorar para sempre".

Já era quase noite quando a maçaneta da porta girou de leve, pude ver ainda do lado de fora os orbes perolados dela. Os Grandes Brilhantes.

Eu os chamo assim porque são grandes, e brilhantes feito diamantes. Fofo né? Vender no mercado negro renderia uma boa grana.

Ela entrou com uma pequena mochila preta, discreta, e uma sacolinha branca que eu não sei dizer o que havia dentro.

Estava com os cabelos um pouco úmidos e a roupa havia sido trocada. Ela devia ter tomado um bom banho pra tirar todas as manchas de tintas.

-Oi – ela disse discreta. Sua voz tinha um tom triste. - Ah, a camisa que você me emprestou pra pintar o teto, eu trago depois, coloquei pra lavar, estava nojenta.

-Chateada com algo? – perguntei, a olhando com meu joelho esticado. Por quê eu sempre ignoro o resto do que ela diz?

-Só a noite que está muito fria – não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

Mas também não clamei por uma explicação.

Ela deixou a mochila ao pé do meu sofá e começou a remexer na sacolinha, se ajoelhando ao chão, olhando meu joelho.

Olhei curioso, arqueando minha sobrancelha "de dúvida".

-Comprei o anti-séptico e alguns curativos - disse abrindo o vidrinho. - Pois tenho certeza que você não vai comprar caso eu pedir.

Oh meu deus! Ela comprou aquela droga! Humpft, aquilo parece veneno.

Pude sentir o cheiro daquele negócio impregnando minhas narinas.

Eu até podia sentir meu machucado ardendo antes mesmo de ela aplicar aquele treco nojento.

-Ai ai ai – eu disse, espremendo meus olhos.

-Nem passei, Sasuke – ela me olhava incrédula, tenho certeza.

Senti as pequenas mãozinhas desenfaixando meu joelho, aquilo também doía.

Então senti algo frio e que entorpecia a região.

-Já foi? – disse com os olhos fechados.

-E nem ardeu. – ela deu uma risadinha baixa. - Medroso.

-Não sou, mas esse negócio realmente me dá aflição.

-Corrigindo..medo.

-Aflição - olhei-a com irritação e teimosia.

Depois disso veio o silêncio sepulcral, mais sepulcral que o do cemitério.

Eu odiava aquela quietude.

-Hinata, durma você lá em cima hoje, eu não posso subir as escadas e você tem alergia ao cheiro da tinta.

Ok, eu não devia ser tão cordial assim, mas fui eu quem a convidou.

-Daqui umas horas você já vai poder correr, eu acho. – ela disse arrumando as coisas na sacolinha, com um sorriso desanimado.

Ela não responderia a nada de acordo.

Eu suspirei, ela fugia de tudo o que eu já havia conhecido.

Ela não respondia questões como deviam ser respondidas, e ainda me fazia desafios.

Tinha segredos que pareciam sem respostas.

-Por que Sasuke? – ela quebrou o silêncio. Quando eu olhei em seus olhos, estavam marejados, quietos, tristes. – Por que sempre me faz ficar, quando eu quero fugir?

Ela me olhou, suplicante.

Eu a olhei, indiferente.

-Por que você sempre me leva pra outro caminho, - ela continuou – quando eu já tracei meu próprio? – ela engolia seco.

Eu não responderia. Não agora.

-Eu já estou conformada com o que eu vivo Sasuke, mais conformada do que você com essa sua vida normal que você tenta mudar a todo o momento

Lágrimas seriam inevitáveis.

Eu somente escutaria.

- E por que você sempre fica? – eu disse.

Mas escutar não é meu forte.

-Por que você não foge por aí, sem rumo e sem destino, pra qualquer lugar que te chame a atenção? – eu disse.

-Você sempre me traz de volta. – ela disse, fitando os próprios joelhos.

Não me pergunte que conversa era aquela.

Não me pergunte que palavras eram aquelas.

Não me pergunte nada.

-Você se conforma muito fácil, mas fugir não é sua cara – afirmei.

E eu nem sabia do que estávamos falando.

-Eu não me conformo, eu somente sei que já está tudo certo.

Menina que me enfeza.

Dobrei meu joelho com a maior força e rapidez que conseguia, apoiei meus braços em meus joelhos, ficando cara a cara com ela, que estava ajoelhada.

Inclinei-me pra mais perto de seus ouvidos.

-E quem disse que o certo é o melhor? – sussurrei em seus ouvidos.

A quem eu estava tentando enganar?

A mim? Com essa vida fútil?

Ou a ela? Com todos esses segredos?

Ela não chorava compulsivamente, agora somente respirava fundo uma ou duas vezes, quando alguma lágrima rolava.

Brincava com seus dedos, com os cabelos caindo pelos ombros.

-Ok, você vem comigo – peguei a pelo braço e a levantei. Apoiando-me nela pra não cair, meu joelho não doía tanto mais, mas eu ainda mancava um pouco.

Seus grandes brilhantes somente estavam arregalados e curiosos, querendo saber o que acontecia ali.

Arrastei-a até a porta, e saímos.

E dessa vez, com destino certo.

Eu acho.

* * *

[continua]

OH MAI GODEE, estamos chegando \o/

Onde Sasuke irá nos levar? Quem dá um palpite?

Brinks, ah, eu fico tão feliz quando vejo que mais gente está gostando da fic *-*

É tão feliz *-*

E eu pareço uma boba alegra, mas tudo bem *-*

Ahh, vocês sabem que a minha vontade é postar todos os capitulos de uma vez só? \o/ É viciante... .


	14. Past

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Blá blá blá, Naruto não é meu, Blá blá blá. ¬¬  
_

**Aviso: captivelight. us/image/Moon-Lit-Lake. jpg (transformem em link)**

* * *

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
**(E todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas)  
**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**  
(E todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam)  
**There are many things that I would like to say to you**  
(Existem muitas coisas que eu gostariade dizer a você)  
**But I don't know how**  
(Mas eu não sei como)_

Vagamos pela cidade anoitecida, com várias luzes de anúncios, semáforos e o que seja nos guiando.

Eu já não segurava mais seu braço, somente ia andando com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos pra frente, com os pensamentos adiante.

Eu não ligava se ela estava me seguindo ou não, o que importava era que chegassemos lá.

Minha postura de garoto mau somente abria caminho pra passagem ser facilitada e a pequena me seguia confusa, com seu jeans com a barra arrastando no chão e os dedos nos feixes do cinto.

A muito já havíamos passado pelo movimento da cidade, somente passando agora por uma rua de casas com jardins na frente e árvores de troncos grossos.

Eu mantinha minha postura enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais confusa sobre o que acontecia ali.

Ela podia estar pensando "MEU DEUS! ELE ESTÁ ME LEVANDO PARA UM LUGAR DESCONHECIDO, VAI ME ROUBAR/ESTUPRAR/SEQUESTRAR!"

Sentíamos-nos completamente sozinhos, mesmo com 6 bilhões de pessoas no mundo. E mais umas milhares na cidade.

Então no fim da rua que era coberta por aquelas arvores de tronco grosso foram substituídas pela entrada da pequena floresta da cidade.

Eu não havia motivo pra não ter entrado lá antes.

Passado que não existe no presente, presente sem futuro, e um futuro idiota. O que você quer? Que eu grite de alegria?

Mas aquela vez valeu a pena.

Pela primeira vez, meu passado valeu pra eu fazer o presente daquela garota.

-Hoje Hinata – eu disse um pouco antes de entrar na floresta - você vai aproveitar a noite, - disse a um passo das arvores- ..do meu jeito. – e adentrei.

Do meu jeito. Que jeito?

Ficar pensando no passado que não volta mais? Nunca mais?

É, que seja, dane-se. Por hoje

Ela me seguiu amedrontada, mas ela podia fugir a qualquer momento.

Mas não o fez.

Aquela parte da floresta eu já havia decorado, por tantas vezes já ter ido lá.

Eu não tinha mais motivos pra ficar em casa, lamentando.

Não havia galhos importunos, pois os troncos eram altos e lisos.

Mais uns dois minutos.

Parei um pouco antes de sair daquela mata fechada e pisar no monte de grama alta e verde.

Era como se houvesse um circulo todo sem árvores no meio da mata, mas havia um motivo.

-Vai – dei passagem pra ela, que tinha de passar por mim pra chegar ao destino. Tão perto.

Ela passou por mim, cuidadosamente e sem contato.

Parecia aqueles momentos em camêra lenta, sabe?

Ela passava por mim, observando e guardando na memória tudo que via com aqueles Grandes Brilhantes.

Deu uns cinco passos, reconhecendo o local desconhecido.

Deixei-a lá, olhando o campo aberto, que tinha uma depressão leve até chegar ao um pequeno lago.

Eu já estive lá algumas vezes, não era tão bonito quanto de dia, mas era intocado por ser num local distante.

Algumas pedras na borda, e alguns arbustos ao redor. Acalmava-me ficar ali.

Quantas e por tantas vezes eu já não estive lá.

Eu sou uma pessoa ligada ao passado.

Eu sentia que lá sim, meus pensamentos entrariam em ordem.

Todos tem seu lugar, e o meu era lá.

Todos tem um lugar que geralmente é aonde realmente chamamos de "meu".

Não que aquilo fosse propriedade minha no papel, mas era na minha mente.

Era tudo meu e demais ninguém.

Ele não era largo, mas era longo... Difícil de explicar, afinal.

Ele terminava lá longe, onde começava as árvores que de dia, eram alaranjadas.

Eu a traria lá, para que talvez meus pensamentos que eram tão loucos a seu lado, se ajustassem.

Ela por mais que tivesse uma vida de luxos, era visível em seus olhos que ela não pertencia aquele mundo.

Então era hora dela entrar no meu mundo.

Mundos novos e frescos, saídos do forno.

Uma vez me taquei lá, pra saber se era fundo o bastante.

E ficar lá, no fundão, pensando na vida.

Me nego, era raso demais.

Não dava nem um metro no ponto mais fundo, era um lago pequeno afinal.

Ela vagava pelo local.

E eu estava na borda do lago, ainda na grama e antes das pedras.

Podia sentir o vento soprando e fazendo ondinhas na água.

Ela ainda estava lá.

Agora parada, eu podia ouvir o som dos passos na grama, acho que me observando.

-É bonito. – ela suspirou, eu senti meu coração arder junto com minhas narinas. Não que eu choraria, mas aquilo era importante, saber que eu havia feito algo certo. – Demais.

-Meu refúgio.

Meu passado, eu ia naquele local para lembrar do meu passado.

Mas depois de um certo ponto, digamos que ele fica menos lúcido, menos certo, correto. Ele desaparece aos poucos.

Ok Hyuuga.

Eu te digo que aqui é meu refúgio e o que você diz? Ah, bonitinho.

Minha vida é tão chata assim?

Eu estava de costas pra ela, a lua refletia lá longe no lago, pois estava acima e atrás dela.

Ela ainda não havia descido a pequena depressão, que era só uma elevação de terra e grama.

Estava parada, esperando alguma palavra de agradecimento ou qualquer coisa.

Virei meu rosto, um pouco.

-Quer vir pra cá? – eu disse.

-Não se deve viver do passado.

É, menina chata que advinha o que eu digo.

É.

Hyuuga Hinata.

-Mas viver o presente é ousadia.

Você é o ser mais estranho que já me apareceu na vida.

-E pensar no futuro é bobagem - ela disse, me encarando.

Vitória.

_**Don't you know you might find  
**(Você não sabe que pode encontrar)  
__**A better place to play  
**(Um lugar melhor para brincar)  
__**You said that you'd never been  
**(Você disse que nunca tinha estado lá)  
__**But all the things that you've seen  
**(Mas todas as coisas que você tem visto)__  
__**Will slowly fade away  
**(Vão desaparecendo)__  
_

Hinata vivia sem olhar para trás, e eu remoia meu passado.

* * *

Praaaa quem se pergunta quais são as musicas, A primeira é Wonderwall e a segunda Don't look back in anger, ambas do Oasis.

Ah, o link foi pra dar uma pitada na imaginação de vocês, e ajudar a imaginar o lago *-*

O próximo capitulo, digamos, promete.

E eu não quero me focar tanto no Sasuke ironico, e sim no Sasuke momentaneo.

Ah, voces vao entender o/

E então, o que acharam desse capitulo? Fraquinho? Eu achei.

Tomara que não esteja "perdendo a mao" :(


	15. Dancing in the moonlight

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá.

**_

* * *

_**

_**It's three o'clock in the morning  
**_(São 3 horas da manhã)_**  
And I'm on the streets again  
**_(E eu estou nas ruas novamente)_**  
I disobeyed another warning  
**_(Eu desobedeci outro aviso)_**  
I should have been in by ten  
**_(Eu deveria estar de volta às 10)

Ao contrário do que todos os outros jovens possam pensar, eu não tenho hora pra chegar, nem pra sair, nem pra ir pra qualquer outro lugar que seja.

Eu tenho a noite toda aqui.

Por quanto tempo eu quiser.

Ela desceu devagar, parando um pouco atrás de mim.

-Sua liberdade é mais poética que a minha. – ela disse, podia sentir um sorriso quando ela falou isso.

-E a sua mais cruel. – respondi.

Não importa qual tipo de liberdade era melhor ou não, o que importa é que ainda sim são liberdades. Diferentes, mas são.

Tirei meus tênis, eu ainda sou jovem, e meias, sem cair no chão.

Ela somente me olhava.

Deu meus passos restantes quando senti aquela frieza tocar-me as solas dos pés.

Era como ir para um mundo novo, seus pés entrando vagarosamente na água, entende?

Não se preocupe se minhas calças estão molhadas na barra agora.

Elas deveriam estar assim a tempos.

Eu só preciso fazer algo.

Andei um pouco pela água que batia em metade da minha perna, gelada. Mas eu não me importava.

-Você vem? – estendi a mão, olhando o reflexo que agora parecia bem distorcido.

Ela somente tocou a palma de minha mão com a ponta dos dedos.

Toda um nova onda passou por mim.

Realmente era um mundo novo, do qual não estava acostumado a viver.

_**When I passed you in the doorway  
**_(Quando eu passei por você na porta)  
_**You took me with a glance  
**_(Você me pegou de relance)  
_**I should have took that last bus home  
**_(Eu deveria ter pego o ultimo ônibus pra casa)  
_**But I asked you for a dance  
**_(Mas eu te convidei para uma dança)

Ouvi a tirar os sapatos que mais pareciam sapatilhas, mas não ouvi o som da água.

-Eu não posso me molhar e sair ao vento – ela disse pesarosa.

-Eu sei – sim, eu sabia.

Eu nunca quis a machucar, mas também não podia deixar aquele momento passar.

Virei-me a ela, que me olhava com certo _"Eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas tudo bem, eu vou mesmo assim"._

Ela deu um sorriso rápido e tímido quando colocou a outra mão em meu ombro, rodeando meu pescoço.

Aquele toque me deixou com arrepios, confesso.

Eram toques gelados e tímidos, inevitáveis.

Rodei a minha mão em sua cintura, como se para apoiá-la.

Hinata não devia ser assim, e aquilo saía de meu controle.

Trouxe-a para mim, ela era leve.

-Não toque a água- disse enquanto ela se acomodava para não cair.

Eu a enlacei com as duas mãos, e a mão livre ela levou a meu pescoço.

Passei uma mão por suas costas, para dar apoio.

-Tudo bem – sua voz saiu baixa, mais do que de costume.

Ela dobrou os joelhos para si, como se estivesse ajoelhada no ar.

Eu era alto e ela nem tanto, mas eu podia ver a ponta dos dedos de seus pés tocarem a água levemente, mesmo com os joelhos dobrados.

Era tão interessante tocar sua cabeça com meu queixo, era aconchegante, como se encaixasse.

E eu ia a guiando, como numa dança à luz do luar.

Não nos fitamos nos primeiros momentos, mas aquilo seria inevitável.

E perigoso.

-Parece que flutuo no ar – ela deu uma risada baixa e tímida.

Eu somente dei um meio sorriso, mas não arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

_**But I'm dancing in the moonlight  
**_(Mas eu estou dançando à luz do luar)  
_**It's caught me in its spotlight  
**_(Isso me pegou em seus holofotes)  
_**It's alright, alright  
**_(Está tudo bem, tudo bem)  
_**Dancing in the moonlight**_  
(Dançando à luz do luar)

Quando o olhar finalmente aconteceu, ela descansou sua testa na minha, pois eu a segurava mais alto, comigo sentido sua respiração.

Ponta de narizes sempre geladas.

Em todos meus aos normais, ela foi a coisa mais diferente que me aconteceu.

Isso não é uma declaração, isso é uma verdade. Da qual não tenho vergonha de dizer a ninguém.

E eu não parecia nem um pouco estranho àquela situação.

Ela me deixava a vontade, e ao mesmo tempo querendo ir embora.

O que me atiçou foi a curiosidade.

E foi o fato de não ter respostas que me fez ficar.

E fez eu a fazer ficar.

Eu poderia não tê-la levado para casa, não ter corrido atrás dela, mas tudo que ela faz me fez a procurar.

Eu olhava aqueles grandes brilhantes me fitando, era mais perigoso com ela mais perto.

Aquele cheiro de perfume doce e delicado me lembrava a cor azul.

Era a cor que predominava no tom do lago aquela noite.

Eu sentia vontade de tocar-lhe a face, mas não podia, ela cairia.

Estava sob meus totais cuidados para não se molhar, e aquilo me deixava...bem.

Nossos narizes roçavam às vezes, e meu corpo tentava não tremer ao frio.

E ao toque.

Era inevitável.

Tudo era inevitável quando se tratava dela.

Uma mão alva deslizou de meu pescoço, pairando sobre minhas bochechas, me tocando de leve.

Era provocação.

E um pouco mais.

Passando o uns dois dedos quase sem tocar na minha boca entreaberta, como se estudasse aquilo.

Ela acima de mim, só um pouco, pra não cair.

E nós, dançando na luz do luar.

Estremeci ao toque.

Cerrei meus olhos com os arrepios do frio e os provocados por ela.

Aos poucos, nossos olhos de encontravam, estudando uns aos outros.

Ela continuou com a mão ao meu rosto, roçando cada vez mais nossos narizes por conta do leve balançar sem sair do lugar.

Aos poucos, sua respiração era cada vez mais próxima a minha.

E em um momento que eu nunca vou saber quando, nem porquê, se tornaram um só.

Meus lábios eram frios como minha pele, mas os dela eram frios por fora somente.

E diferente, como se houvesse uma pedra de gelo escondendo uma chama de fogo.

Nós tínhamos a noite toda, e aqueles lábios entreabertos roçando aos meus, cada vez mais.

Sempre há um momento que não se pode mais negar.

Trouxe-a mais para mim, e ela o seu rosto mais perto, selando de uma vez o toque.

Aos poucos, não sei se foi ela, ou eu, acho que os dois, lentamente aquilo não eram mais lábios juntos.

Eram...mais que isso, era desejo lento, que explorava cada centímetro.

Cada sentimento que nós não sabíamos o que era. Mas desejávamos avidamente saber.

Não era uma briga o que acontecia, era reconhecimento.

Ela me sugava os lábios, me procurava com delicadeza. Era seu jeito.

Eu lhe oferecia os meus com avidez, mas mesmo assim, não era uma batalha. Era o meu jeito.

E aos poucos, cada gosto, cada respiração, cada batimento...cada pedaço de nós dois que era descompassado, entrou em harmonia.

Saindo de vez da Normalidade que nos encontrávamos.

Ainda sim dançando à luz do luar.

* * *

OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA²³²³²£

Que saudade \o/

Desculpem ter demorado a postar o capitulo =/

Aulas ¬¬

E ai, o que acharam? Eu achei que demorei de mais pra algo assim o.o


	16. Peguete

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá.

* * *

É difícil explicar o que aconteceu depois daquele beijo.

Os céticos dizem que depois disso, há uma enorme quantidade de saliva extra na tua boca.

E os biologos dizem dos germes, mas deixa pra lá.

Você nunca sabe se significou ou não pra outra pessoa, ou se ela vai querer te dar uma aliança já vestindo grinalda dizendo que te quer pra sempre.

No momento tudo é maravilhoso, é um tal de língua pra cá, mão pra lá e você não pensa no que vai acontecer depois.

Mas eu não sei como, prefiro não saber quando começou, mas decidimos voltar pra casa.

Eu a trouxe pra aquele lugar, pois é importante pra mim.

E olha que pra um lago no meio da floresta no meio do nada é meio estranho, eu acho.

Mas eu duvido que alguém mais conheça aquele fim de mundo lá, então eu decidi mostrar a ela antes que algo acontecesse.

Sabe quando você tem uns ataques de: "VENHA, VAMOS FUGIR"?, bem, sem saber pra onde vai? É o que aconteceu comigo

As ruas eram silenciosas e já passava das duas da matina, era tudo muito silencioso. Pelo menos nessa parte afastada da cidade.

-Sasuke, - ela me chamou, com as mãos nos bolsos, andando ao me lado ou mais atrás. – Por que a gente se beijou afinal? – Nossa. Isso me lembra o filme Closer e seus diálogos loucos.

Tipo: por que você beijou aquele cara as 2 da manhã no meio do mato?

-Não sei Hinata, – sinceridade, preserve a sua.– Desejo? Atração? Sei lá, nada tem um motivo certo.- Somos jovens e temos hormonios quase jorrando pra fora de nós. Serve?

-Hm, - ela somente afirmou, – esse foi louco, afinal. Geralmente não se leva uma pessoa – ia começar – pra um lugar estranho e longe.

Parei bruscamente no meio do caminho, fazendo-a esbarrar em mim – Eu não te trouxe aqui pra te beijar se é o que pensa.

-Ah, - ela pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos – Hm, é que..

-Eu sei, parece ...- e comecei a andar de novo.

-É que eu pensei – começou – que tipo, nós não nos conhecemos a muito tempo e além disso não poderíamos ficar juntos.

-É, você e seus segredos... – sussurrei. - Algum dia vai me falar deles?

-E você, vai me falar do seu passado? - Isso atingiu minha carne.

Como podíamos ser tão frios e gélidos quando o assunto era...bem...atração? Sex Appeal?

-Então, mas eu acho que o desejo e a atração são fatais para nós – oi? Estamos tento nossa primeira discussão de relação sem ter ao menos UMA RELAÇÃO? –, e então eu não sei o que pensar.

-Sabe, nos estamos juntos sem estarmos, então? – eu conclui, parando no meio da rua.

-Pare de fazer isso..me dá enjoos. Mas acho que sim, nós nunca chegamos numa conclusão em nada. Nem em que tipo de pão comprar...Sasuke.

-Sabe, - eu não sabia - eu acho – eu não achava – quer dizer – eu não queria nada –

-Fale logo – ela cruzou os braços. Desde quando ela fala tanto? E me cobra respostas? Isso não é meu papel?

-E se você quiser me beijar? Digo, me puxar pelos cabelos e me tacar na parede? – eu dizia com certo deboche, mas com um fundo de verdade- Vai passar vontade? – eu cruzei os braços, imitando-a.

_**ENQUETE ON:**_

Bem, pense comigo. Eu sou alto, magro-saudável. Com cara de modelete e pegada forte - lembra? Eu tive de segurar ela...isso é forte! - Você me pegaria, não pegaria? CARA, EU SOU GOSTOSO, EU MESMO ME PEGARIA!

Mas se eu fosse mulher, eu me pegaria duas vezes, umas passadas de mão no Neji e uns "me taca na parede" no Naruto.

Ok, melhor parar.

_**ENQUETE OFF**_

-Bem, - eu a abalei, há! – então seremos parceiros que se pegam sem compromisso? –ela concluiu com certas dúvidas. – É isso? Pegadas casuais?

-É o que você quer? Pra não dar nas caras da sua família? – eu a olhei, sério.

Cheguei mais perto, olhando sua boca, entreaberta.

-E não pode resistir por muito tempo-, ela é dura na queda. Ainda não me jogou no poste. - Não é? - caminhei minha boca até seu lóbulo.

Ela não tinha reações, ou pelo menos não conseguia ter...sem saber o que fazer.

Mordisquei aquele pedaço de carne, no meio da rua, as duas da manhã.

-É, pode ser – ela sorriu – Mas e se nós tivermos outras pessoas? Seremos o que? Amantes?

-Não sei, mas pense nos prós, eu beijarei você quando quiser. – e fiz uma pose Nice Guy.

-Não creio que você exista – ela disse desacreditada. Mas tinha aceitado a proposta. - Eu não sou um objeto Sasuke.

-Eu não propus isso... - disse descendo meus lábios pelo seu pescoço. Podia sentir seus pêlos ouriçados. - Eu propus você me pegar, não resistiria ao meio da noite você carente. Seria um sinal verde caso você sentisse fossa...sabe?

-Tipo carência de TPM? - ela pousava suas mãos em meu peito, me arranhando conforme eu andava com meus lábios pela sua clavicula. Assim era fácil saber seus pontos frágeis.

-Chame do que quiser.. - e a tomei.

Entende os prós? Quando eu faria isso com ela sem peso na consciencia? Eu tinha me rebaixado a peguete de ocasião, mas valia a pena.

Já entramos em algumas ruas mais movimentadas, que tinham uns barezinhos abertos e com gente.

Eram aquelas ruas de paralelepípedos de pedras ainda, bares antigos e gente pior ainda.

Mas era um bairro bom. Eu acho.

Mais a frente, do outro lado dessa rua iluminada havia dois carros, com umas pessoas.

Hinata ia diminuindo o passo quando eu vi uma moça de cabelos rosa segurando uma Heineken, com usa calça bege de trilha e suas roupas normais escorada no carro da frente.

-ORA! ORA! SASUKE! – Ela gritou quando me viu andando na sarjeta oposta, Hinata somente entrava entre as pessoas dos barezinhos com mesas nas calçadas. Sakura contente vinha com sua cerveja balançando nas pontas dos dedos atravessando a rua – Não dá mais oi não? – ela me cumprimentou.

-nem vi você, - mentir, você precisa disso pra sobreviver - cadê o povo? Naruto e todos os outros loucos?

-NARUTO! HUMPFT – ela rugiu – ele é um idiota. – ela vagou o olhar – e você!

-Eu?

-Você também é um idiota.

Eu a olhei desconfiado, ela estava estranha.

-Ah - ela colocou a mão da garrafa na cabeça, como se lembrasse de algo – eles estão ali – apontou para os carros –e você me deve uma cerveja.

Olhei para os lados, Hinata não estava por perto, devia estar no bar. Se escondendo do bando de drogados que faziam fumaça nos carros.

Caminhei até os carros com uma Sakura que viajava ao andar.

Avistei uma cabeleira loira brilhante de longe, de Naruto, que estava apoiado de costas ao carro, de costas a mim.

Mesmo de madrugada, ele estava com uns óculos quadrados (wayfarer? Eu não sei) e um cigarro em mãos, sua garrafa estava no meio fio da calçada. Ele conversava com todos, de sorriso na face, feito um idiota.

Nunca gostei muito daquela felicidade contagiante de alucinógenos dele.

Avistei Tenten sentada na calçada, com os pés jogados na sarjeta, com aparência cansada e uma garrafa igual a de Sakura balançando entre os dedos, toda entediada, mas participando da conversa.

Vi Lee, conversando escorado na parede, de braços cruzados, volta e meia mudava de posição pra discutir algo com Naruto, todo feliz.

Dois idiotas felizes.

Vê como as drogas mudam as pessoas? Lee que fala sempre, está quieto. Tenten sempre tão fogosa, no meio fio. Naruto que era feliz, parecia...mais feliz.

Dei a volta no segundo carro preto, ficando lado a lado de Naruto.

-Oi pra vocês – eu disse cansado.

-Sasuke? – ele se virou

- Que tá fazendo aqui? Você nunca sai daquele muquifo! – aclamou Tenten.

-Ele ainda tem aquele fogo dentro dele, só diminuiu a chama porque não sai mais com a gente. – disse Lee vindo perto de nós.

-Que papo gay, Lee – disse junto com Tenten.

-Gay é o Naruto, humpft – Disse Sakura se escorando nele.

-Ela misturou. – Disse Tenten, nervosa- Menina idiota, não se mistura essas coisas. – Que coisas?

Que coisas? Já experimentou tomar uísque com remédio? Experimente e me conte quando chegar minha hora.

Conversamos um pouco, quando a porta de trás do carro se abriu, mas ninguém parou de conversar, foi aí que vi uma cortina de cabelos castanhos cobrirem a face dele.

Ok, se eu fosse mulher, eu cortaria o cabelo dele.

Com uma serra elétrica.

* * *

OOOOOOOH desculpem pela demora.

Preciso escrever mais capitulos god!


	17. Cortina

**Disclaimer**_: O que todo mundo já sabe, Naruto não é meu._

* * *

E a face dele não parecia muito atraente. Embora eu não ache faces de homens atraentes, claro.

Mas aqueles olhos claros, parecidos com os de Hinata, tinham algo de diferente (Não me julguem).

Os olhos eram mais masculinos e menos tímidos, menos... meigo.

E era algo físico, nada de "Oh, ele tem ódio e rancor no coração".

Não, nada disso.

Ele tinha veias vermelhas bem visíveis.

Outra cortina cobria seu rosto, a do cigarro em suas mãos.

-Acordou? Tava na hora seu idiota – disse Sakura sentada no capô do carro. – AHHHHH! VOCÊ DORME DEMAAAAAIS – ela estava o que? Drogada por acaso? Não duvidaria.

Olhinhos vermelhos...felicidade :D

-Naruto, tira ela ai de cima antes que risque algo. – disse Neji passando as mãos nos olhos. - Esse carro não é meu. - e falou um palavrão.

-Sakura! – ele tentava a pegar e ela negava gritando. E ninguém parecia notar.

Tentei ver Hinata dentro do bar., mas era impossível, o movimento aumentava, arruaceiros.

-Sasuke, - ele olhou para mim com o cigarro na boca. Apontou a cabeça pra um canto menos movimentado do local, a poucos passos.

Fui até lá.

-Então, - ele respirou e soltou a fumaça – que ta fazendo por aqui? – ele disse.

Cara arrogante.

Pois bem, pus minha melhor cara de "Dane-se" (pode pensar palavrão) e ativei minha arrogância no último.

-Tava andando por aí. – com desdenho.

-Hm.. – ele se aproximou.

Aquilo ia dar em merda. ( desculpem o vocabulário, mas ia mesmo, vou fazer o quê?)

Ele era rápido, me pegou pela gola da camisa e me jogou contra parede com violência e sangue nos olhos, literalmente.

Me ameaçando.

-Eu não sou idiota Sasuke – O cigarro estava em seus dedos, a fumaça vinha aos meus olhos. Eles ardiam.

-Então não se faça de tal e diga o que quer, Neji! E não me toque! – eu disse com o mesmo tom, a mesma raiva, a mesma ironia, o tirando de cima de mim.

-EU VI HINATA OK! Não se faça de idiota pra cima de mim! Reze pra não ter feito nada com ela ok? – ele me jogava na parede com força.

Pareciamos dois caras se catando num muro.

Infelizmente.

Hinata, onde está Hinata? Com certeza Neji vai procurá-la hoje.

Eu não usaria da força bruta, ele estava chegando no ponto que Hinata nunca chegou, a verdade.

-Por quê? Ela é tua agora? – eu disse com desdenho – E mesmo que fosse, o que voce tem a ver? Que eu saiba não tem priminho nenhum com ela – irônia, como eu amo isso.

-Só rezes Uchiha, reze.

-Não acredito em Deus,.

-Então se proteja, - ele disse tirando as mãos de mim, nos olhávamos com raiva e ódio.

-Afinal, o que acontece...Hyuuga? – levantei minha sobrancelha de dúvida.

-Ela...- ele disse ainda com raiva, só que longe de mim – Só não vai ficar com você. – ele disse pegando outro cigarro do bolso.

-Por quê? – disse o encarando –, ela não é tua propriedade.

-Nem sua.

-Nem de ninguém.

-Não me irrite Uchiha. – que mania estranha de chamar os outros pelo sobrenome. – Só entenda que ela não é pra tua laia.

-Nem pra sua. - Nem pra sua, nem a sua, nem a dele.

Hinata, por mais que fosse um doce de mel com açúcar e formiguinhas a rodeando, tinha pernas e uma mente.

E uma mente chata.

Fugitiva;

Ele somente terminou de acender o cigarro e me fitou com raiva.

-E é por isso que não é sua também, agora suma. – ele disse apontando pra rua.

-Eu vou, mas não espere que Hinata fique por aqui. – eu disse já saindo da sargeta.

Hinata já devia ter voltado pra casa.

Sei lá.

Agora eu tinha informações de verdade.

Pense comigo.

Hinata foge sempre da mansão da família. E eu disse MANSÃO.

Quem em sã consciência fugiria da mansão?

Bem, eu fugiria caso Sakura estivesse lá nos tempos em que ela era paranóica por mim.

ISSO!

Paranóico.

Paranóia.

Hinata foge de Neji!

Ah Deus! Eu me amo!

Ah, eu não acredito nele..

Bah, esquece.

* * *

Capitulo fraco, dialogos fracos.

Desculpem-me.

Maaaaaaaas, já estou pensando na historia em si :D

É, eu fui escrevendo sem saber onde ia parar :D


	18. Primeira

Naruto não é meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu, ok?

* * *

Me matem, me assediem, me joguem na parede e me chamem de lagartixa.

Mas eu sou egoista e assumo, a história é sobre mim e Hinazita e eu faço o que eu quiser aqui.

Ok, eu preciso falar de mim. Minha história é tão importante quanto a própria história.

Eu sou arrogante e gostoso, por isso mereço esse espaço.

Eu sei que meu mundo já não é mais o mesmo depois da menina dos Grandes Brilhantes, mas eu preciso falar de mim, ok?

Eu preciso dizer de como é minha vida antes e depois dela.

Éramos quatro.

Mãe, pai, irmãos. Todos unidos e felizes.

Ah, tínhamos condições sociais altíssimas e o nome era de peso.

Uchiha's.

Era de praxe chegar à escola com um carro do ano, roupas da moda e garotas que nem sabíamos o nome.

Sinceramente? Bastava ter coxas e peitos.

Eu prefiro as coxas mais grossas por motivos sexuais pra falar a verdade...

Meu irmão aproveitou melhor essa época, ele era mais velho e esse papo de "o que vale é o que existe por dentro" não existia.

Era uma ou duas por semana. De preferência aos sábados e quartas.

E éramos jovens.

Foi ai que conheci Naruto e Sakura.

Em tempos de escola, você precisa de amigos pra se socializar e ser aceito.

E eles queriam ser aceitos.

Naruto nunca ligou pro meu dinheiro, mas ter um amigo com nome de peso, era importante pra que aceitassem ele. Afinal, não são todos que tem pai e mãe...vivos.

Bem, ele é o tipo de amizade que vale a pena ter.

Ele era o chamado "órfão" da turma até falar comigo. As meninas o achavam marginal e sem berço, sem exemplo á se seguir, ou seja, um psicopata em formação quase universitária.

Na era pós-Sasuke (oh, eu amo falar Era pós-Sasuke, soa tão...auto-confiante), ele se tornou o mimado, o adorado, o menino loiro de olhos azuis. Aquele que precisava de carinho e atenção...muita atenção...

Tudo bem que ele era meio irritante e não parava de falar, sem contar o sorriso bobo que eu acho idiota demais, mas ele tinha uns pensamentos do tipo "um dia serei grande e você vai se ajoelhar pra pedir perdão", e aquilo me agradava.

Já Sakura nutria um amor platônico por mim, e como Naruto era idiotamente bobo por ela, resolveu a trazer pra perto de mim, graças a seus pedidos com voz gentil, que escondiam uma drogada jovem.

Ficamos os três juntos por tempos no colegial, até que no ensino médio, eu e Sakura tivemos um tipo de romance do qual me arrependo amargamente e eternamente por ter acontecido.

Foi lá que conheci Neji. Era um ano mais velho que eu.

Nisso meu irmão já havia saído do colégio a tempos, aproveitando sua vida em baladas idiotas e destruindo seu corpo devagar.

Na época, era chamado de revoltado quem tinha cabelos compridos.

Neji não era revoltado, Neji era a revolta em vida.

Sempre quieto, sempre observador, se aprecia comigo.

Mas ele parecia uma pedra.

E eu, um arrogante.

Havia rumores que ele se envolvia com coisas não muito interessantes pra uma família de porte feito a dele.

Tudo bem que era o tio quem pagava suas contas, mas ele ainda tinha o sobrenome. A carregar.

Apesar disso, de inúmeras vezes em sua casa, não me lembro em nenhum instante de Hinata.

Talvez estudasse fora.

Seria inadmissível ele não ser revoltado, afinal, era como a ovelha negra da família.

Fazia seus truques no silencio, mas fazia.

A Hyuuga's family tem seu dinheiro do nada. Ninguém sabe o que fazem, ninguém sabe como subiram. Ninguém nunca sabe, e ninguém nunca pergunta.

Então há uns dois anos, meus pais morreram.

Não entrarei em detalhes.

Somente direi que passei um tempo morando em minha casa com meu irmão, mas logo nossa fortuna fora nos tirada pelos tios e parentes, famintos por carros e apartamentos novos, alegando doenças cujo nomes nem devem existir.

Nunca quis aquele dinheiro de volta, somente a liberdade.

Eram anos de vacas magras.

Mudei-me para minha casa que hoje resido com 18 anos.

Já havia saído da escola há algum tempo.

Então, um dia, depois de uma noite de insônia daquelas que eu tenho sempre a cada mês, eu decidi fazer algo decente.

Pagar minhas contas.

Mas como pagaria minhas contas se não tinha emprego?

Lembro-me bem, estava vagando pelas ruas enquanto o tempo passava, enquanto uma velhinha passou por mim.

Ela me encarou uma ou duas vezes, me olhou de lado.

-Procura algo? – eu disse, escorado num muro qualquer.

-Entende de antiguidades e colecionáveis? – ela me disse com sua voz de fumante passivo.

-Hm... – hm o que? Eu podia até não entender, mas podia aprender ok? – acho que sim, alguma coisa, talvez.

Foi assim que me fadei a vestir um pulôver pro resto dos anos até agora e viver como um menino direito durante o dia.

Interessante, ou não.

Acho que dinheiro muda tudo na sua vida. Pelo menos a parte externa, que influencia a parte interna de você.

Acho que se eu tivesse minha grana, eu teria estudado ao invés de trabalhar, e fazer faculdade ao invés de vadiar a noite.

Conseguiria algo melhor, teria minha independência aos poucos.

Recebo uma pensão por estar órfão, mas não vale nem pra comprar pão.

Mas eu não passo fome, daria para alimentar Hinata e um cachorro.

Ah, Hinata me lembra que quero mais uns pegas e tal.

O que me lembra a primeira vez.

A minha primeira vez.

**_Flashback on_**

_-Sasuuuuuuuuukee...- Sakura se agarrava em meu pescoço, dizendo que era pra não perder o equilibrio._

_Mas eu lembro que ela me dava uns chupões, e não acho que aquilo lhe permitia colocar os pés no chão._

_Estávamos todos bêbados. Todos._

_Desde Lee com seus destilados até Sakura com suas misturas venenosas._

_Me lembro de ter bebido umas cervejas (leia-se: mais de 7). E vagamente de ter encostado Sakura na parede perto do som da boate._

_Era um "tum tum tunts" que me deixava louco, era como ecstasy. Só não lembro de ter tomado naquele dia._

_Encostei ela no som e comecei a subir beijos por seu pescoço, ela se agarrando a mim com sua bebida, roçando as pernas entre as minhas._

_Me dava mordidas perto do queixo, pescoço._

_Ela era a pessoa com quem eu bebia e saía._

_Não sabíamos direito nem como beijar, de tão tontos, e quando o negócio começou a pegar legal, os seguranças apareceram e disseram que se quisessemos continuar, que fosse lá fora._

_Pois bem, saímos pelos fundos e naquela parede mesmo a encostei, e validei minha noite._

_**Flashback off**_

Pois bem, não acho que ela se lembre dessa noite, acho que foi uma qualquer pra ela.

Mas ela me ligou no dia seguinte, perguntado o que havia acontecido.

Contei, com detalhes.

Depois disso ela tem raiva da minha falta de emoções.

Onde está Hinata agora?

Alguém sabe? Alguém viu?

Hey, não me olhe assim.

* * *

As vezes penso no Sasuke como uma criança que precisa de carinho e mordidas.

Só isso.

Me desculpem da demora .


	19. Marrom

**Disclaimer: **_NARUTOOOOOO NÃAAAAO MEEEEEE PERTENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MAAAAAAAAAAIS (oi?)_

* * *

Não sei nem como cheguei em casa, só sei que cheguei, boy.

Mas eu precisava deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro e pensar nas palavras de Neji (que coisa mais gay).

Pensar que Hinata não voltou para casa me aborrecia, era fácil se acostumar com sua presença estranha e suas falas fora de ordem, sabe?

Eu já havia feito há tanto tempo minha rotina, ajeitado meus móveis e acreditado que passaria boa parte de minha vida mofando em casa, trabalhando até os 40 com aquele pulôver até tropeçar na rua e aposentar por invalidez, e ela aparece.

Não quero lembrar todos aqueles jornais que preciso tirar de casa, toda a tinta esparramada pelo chão, que acho que vou ter de esfregar até a morte.

Não quero lembrar que vou tomar meu café aguado sozinho, ou não ter um diálogo com Hina.. ta.

Não quero lembrar que **quero** por um apelido nela.

Não quero admitir que quero algo.

Eu me sinto tão afeminado pensando em coisinhas fofas. É tão descrente de minha parte fazer coisas delicadas, pensar que flores são presentes lindos e que perfumes marcam momentos.

Eu sinceramente, prefiro o perfume do corpo.

Isso tudo somente deixa minha aparência de Menino do Pulôver cada vez mais gay.

Talvez Lee goste.

Ah, vamos fazer um resumo de minha breve vida, ontem.

1-) Fiz Hinata pintar o teto de minha casa, como havia prometido.

2-) Abri uma cratera na perna com um pedaço de vidro.

3-) Beijei Hinata, e foi... bom.

4-) Falei com Neji, ele quase me espancou e eu quase cortei aquele cabelo fora.

5-) E dormi.

Digamos que foi um dia...produtivo.

E agora estou aqui, vendendo antiguidades.

Ou pelo menos pensando que estou, porque isso aqui não é antiguidade, é mofo em decomposição.

É tudo tão... Marrom. Prefiro preto e azul, são mais sóbrias.

Marrom me lembra coisas antigas.

A quantidade de mesas aqui é gigante.

Mesas grandes, mesas de quina, mesas de centro e todas, todas marrons.

Eu disso marrons.

Tem um sofá meio rústico... marrom.

Uns abajures, com bases... marrons.

Quadros, de molduras... marrons.

Não duvidaria que são da tataravó da velhinha dona da loja, e não, eu não sei o nome dela.

Só chamo ela de Senhora.

_"Senhora, qual o preço desse objeto?",_ às vezes eu pergunto.

_"Senhora, quando você vai me dar meu pagamento?"_ , sempre indago.

_"Senhora, posso pedir demissão?",_ sempre sonho.

Sabe como é o telefone daqui? SABE COMO É O TELEFONE DAQUI? De disco, ou seja lá como se chama.

Sabe o que é ter de digitar uma chamada a cobrar fora da cidade? Eu me perco no sétimo número.

-Uchiha, venha cá por favor. – Ouvi a Senhora pedindo (é assim que eu a chamo), e sim, ela sempre fala como se fosse 1950.

Eu não a vejo, somente me enfio dentro da sala embaixo da escada de madeira (marrom), seguindo seu desagradável perfume floral de vó.

E não, ela não faz biscoitos.

Ela tem um óculos bem velho, de lentes amareladas, meio anos 70, com aqueles puxadinhos no fim da armação.

Tudo que ela faz me lembra uma avó.

Nunca conheci minha avó.

Não por parte de mãe.

E essa mulher não me parece ter filhos, mas tem um marido, e ele também usa pulôver.

E é um velho falante, fala mais que a mulher (que quase não fala).

Fala mais que eu, o que não é muita coisa.

Se bem que... ultimamente ando falando muito.

Meu único companheiro lá dentro é um gato amarelo de 7 anos e meio ( faz 3 anos que a Senhora diz que o gato tem 7 anos, ela não admite que o gato é velho), ele é quieto e manso.

Parece eu, bêbado.

E meio em decomposição.

E cheio de pêlos.

Ele fica lá, eu dou um afago nele.

Ele é a segunda coisa que mais atrai clientes a loja.

A primeira coisa sou eu.

Digo coisa, porque já pediram meu preço.

Foi a prima da velhinha.

-Diga, Senhora – ela já se acostumou a eu chamando-a de Senhora.

-Temos um descarregamento, - leia-se: meu marido está com sua Ford anos 50 trazendo coisas do fim de mundo – ajude ele a carregar, por favor. – Leia-se: traga tudo em 15 minutos.

Se eu não precisasse do dinheiro e aqui quase não tivesse trabalho, eu não ligaria de pedir demissão, de boa.

Talvez eu até me demitisse e tiraria um sarro depois.

Pixaria ou algo assim.

E lá me toco ir a buscar as caixas de tranqueiras que a Senhora trouxe.

Hoje até que tinha poucas coisas.

Só umas 5 caixas, reze para não me fazerem trazer todas.

De uma única vez.

O dia está úmido e cheirando a chuva, frio.

Gosto de dias assim.

Foi numa manhã assim que conheci Hinata.

Neblina.

A pequena Ford pede para que eu contemple a calçada úmida com seus faróis amarelados.

E eu nem sei se aquilo é uma Ford.

Aquele pulôver seria aconchegante se não fosse vergonhoso de ser usado.

Nas quatro primeiras caixas grandes, pareciam ser coisas bem sólidas e pesadas, como abajures e caixas.

E eu tenho certeza que aquela loja só vende por conta de meus dotes...físicos.

A velhinha vive de olho em mim.

Isso é uma das coisas que você precisa ter medo antes dos 25.

E depois também.

Na quinta caixa, a últimas, notei ser a menor, coisas frágeis, sugeri.

Quando e pus a entrar pela portinhola que fazia barulho, senti um leve "Hey" me puxando.

Estávamos ao fundo da loja, no chão úmido e frio, ela com seu moletom branco e cabelos soltos. Suas mãos embrulhadas no bolso da blusa.

-Não diga nada. - eu não pensei em dizer, mas estava feliz por ela estar viva, - Desculpe ter sumido, mas meu primo realmente ficou bravo. – Ela dizia enquanto olhava para dentro da loja, confiscando se não havia ninguém a chegar ou observar.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha da preocupação, ela notou isso, tenho certeza.

Absoluta.

Nesse diálogo, não houve uma segunda pessoa falando.

Somente ela.

Nada mais interessava também.

-Só passei pra dizer um oi e confirmar que eu estou viva. – ela concluiu.

Assenti com um sorriso de canto, ela retribuiu.

Eu gostava de parecer dócil ao seus cuidados.

Quando eu ia perguntar se ele havia feito algo...

-Alguém está vindo, e eu não quero problemas pra você – ela notou o movimento dentro da loja, mas eu só ouvi barulhos.

Seus lábios estavam quentes, frescos.

Pude sentir isso quando ela me deu um demorado selinho.

-Só pra matar a vontade, - Sua risada era gostosa. – como prometemos que faríamos no lago.

Em poucos minutos ela sumiu entre as casas.

Entrei lá pra dentro.

Não sei como ela descobriu que eu trabalhava nessa loja, apesar de as pessoas me conhecerem melhor por ela.

Difícil não seria.

Coloquei a caixa sobre o balcão enquanto o gato ronronava em cima de uma caixa.

Conforme ele se mexia, fazia um barulho reconhecível.

-Então foi você, não foi? Fez o barulho e espantou ela...- Não sei se conversava sozinho, mas o barulho que fez Hinata ir embora foi o do aconchego do gato na caixa.

-Queria que somente barulhos de gatos pudessem a fazer ir embora...

Por isso ele era meu amigo naquela loja, o único que me escutava sem reclamar de preços.

Dei-lhe um afago que o fez fechar os pequenos olhos, piscando vagarosamente.

Cafunés são bons.

Como eu imaginava, as coisas da caixa eram delicadas e antigas.

Preferia arrumar mesas e cadeiras a jóias.

Eram mais rústicas, e jóias, delicadas.

Ia retirando as coisas devagar, separando por estilos (era o meu estilo, por mais que me pedissem para arrumar por datas ou conjuntos).

Sempre fiz isso, separei tudo por estilos, fazendo de tudo uma rotina.

Jóias e jóias, anéis e anéis.

Brincos e pulseiras da década de 20.

Bonitos, concordo.

Mas um perdido me chamou atenção.

* * *

Calma! Não me arranquem as tripas, pelo menos eu postei xD

Que acharam babies?

Gostei de escrever esse.


	20. Corrente

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu. Ha. Ha. Ha.  


* * *

Não me importa se a velhinha vai tirar do meu salário quase dois meses (ou mais) de dinheiro.

Não me importa se ela vai dizer que eu não posso comprar as coisas enquanto estiver em horário de trabalho.

O que importa é que escondi aquela peça para ninguém mais vê-la.

O problema não era o casal dono da loja, nem o gato.

O problema era a velhinha em si.

Muito materialista, nem eu sou assim, cara!

E olha que eu fiz a Hinata pintar meu teto.

Guardei aquela peça, me pareceu tão... minha.

Sabe quando você olha para um objeto, e não importa o quanto é, nem o quão impossível é de seu poder, você tem certeza que foi feito pra você?

Você olha e aquilo se encaixa com seus desejos como se fosse a última peça do quebra cabeça?

Aquilo era... perfeito.

Aquilo não seria de mais ninguém, pois não acharia nada igual.

Algo me dizia para comprar aquela pequena peça, pra ter ela pra sempre comigo.

Coloquei-a no bolso, e coloquei num papel as coisas que peguei na loja nas quais deveria pagar.

Risquei todas as outras, essa tinha um valor especial.

Eu tenho o costume de gostar de coisas que me chamam a atenção, e esse antiquário, por mai que eu o odeie, tem coisas interessantes.

Geralmente são peças como caixas antigas ou espelhos.

Digo espelhos, porque eu gosto deles. Gosto de cultuar minha beleza, que é nobre, digamos assim.

Voltei em casa, fazendo barulho no asfalto molhado com meu all star (sim, eu uso all star com pulôver).

Não tinha pressa, somente tinha tempo que eu quisesse pra não fazer nada.

É ironia, quando menos tempo você quer, mais você tem.

Meu chaveiro era legal, eu pendurava neles diversas coisas desinteressantes.

Era um chaveiro único.

Tinha bolinhas coloridas até uma águia em bronze com as asas abertas em miniatura (minha preferida).

Eu gostava de ser diferente.

Gostava de ter a personalidade bem distinta das demais, um pensamento único e uma fisionomia rara.

Poderia ser a pessoa mais desejável que você já viu, mas meu desprezo por pessoas faz você gostar de mim.

Eu sei disso.

Conforme eu olhava a pecinha balançar contra a luz do teto, ela brilhava.

Pra cá, pra lá.

Um pouquinho pra frente...

Sem barulho.

Ela vai e volta, e vai parando.

Deitado sobre meu sofá, eu via a peça levantada pelos meus dedos à altura de meus olhos.

Ora ela tapava a luz, ora não.

Peças metálicas reluzem a luz, por isso brilham.

-É uma correntinha muito bonita, Sasuke. – Eu via uma Hinata com um olhar pesado sobre mim. Em pé, me observando.

Ela parecia estar a horas ali, eu não havia a visto. Será?

-Comprei hoje... Como entrou? – Sem desviar da peça.

-Você não tranca a porta. – Não mesmo.

-Porque você não tem chave. – Como alguém entraria sem chave?

-Eu não entro aonde não sou permitida. – Ela riu pesarosa, vagarosamente.

-Eu nunca proibi você. – E sorri, - Sente-se do meu lado. – Eu disse sem desviar o olhar dela. de Hinata.

Ela veio com passos lentos e largos, como se pensasse em cada passo.

Ela se sentou, com as mãos nos bolsos da blusa de frio.

-Tome. – Eu disse direcionando a correntinha na direção de Hinata, sem olhá-la.

-É sua, Sasuke. – Ela não mencionou pegar a peça.

-Não, é nossa. – E a deixei cair, devagar, sentindo o fio metálico deslizando sobre meus dedos.

Fazia cócegas.

Ela observou.

-'Para você'. – Para nós.

Era uma pequena correntinha, antiga e de pequeno valor.

Perdida entre as outras peças, como se ninguém pudesse a achá-la.

Talvez ficasse lá por dias, décadas.

Era daqueles adereços que abriam para se por uma foto, mas ele era realmente muito pequeno.

Mas tinha uma escritura dentro, e era esse 'Para você' que Hinata havia dito.

-Para nós – Eu repeti para afirmar.

-Tem certeza? – Ela disse, acariciando com o polegar a peça...

-Sim..

-Obrigada.

Eu não a olhei em momento algum.

Não gostava de demonstrar com presentes, nunca fui de presentes.

Mas ela sempre demonstrou seu afeto com gestos.

Se aconchegou do meu lado, fazendo meu peito de travesseiro.

Poderia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço, como se dissesse "Pra sempre... Pra sempre... Pra sempre."

* * *

Crianças e adultos, me desculpem.

Realmente cada dia fica dificil manter a história, mas estou tentando.

Amo voces.


	21. Chá

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto nao me pertence mas o Sasuke corre serio risco de ser sequetrado on u.u

* * *

Sabe quando seu coração dói?

Não estou perguntando se você sabe como é a dor. E sim se você sabe as situações em que ele vai doer.

Simples: um parente morre (só os mais próximos, por favor) , seu cachorro é atropelado, sua namorada é pega na cama com outro.

Não que Hinata foi surpreendida me traindo, afinal, a única coisa que temos um com o outro, é um pacto de nos beijarmos quando sentirmos vontade. (Vamos combinar, ela é mais macho que eu).

Mas o que acontece quando você quer abraçar ou algo assim? Simplesmente faz?

Não, eu não sou de abraçar pessoas.

Mas acontece que ela dormiu abraçada comigo... eu abraçado nela... é meio natural uma respiração aqui, outra ali...

Já assistiu um desses filmes água com açúcar, em que a mocinha vai, vira o corpo pro lado procurando aconchego nos braços do rapaz... Que não está na cama.

Ai ela acorda, procura por ele em todos os lados e nota que não, ele não vai ligar amanhã.

Acho que foi isso que a Hinata sentiu quando ela virou pro lado, no sofá e procurou por algo, e por deus, podia jurar que vi algo nos olhos dela.

Como se olhasse pro teto, pelas paredes e percorre-se o chão, a procura de algo, e garanto que não era uma almofada pra dormir ou um casaco.

Não era.

Era mais, era a mim que ela procurava.

Sabe como eu sei disso?

Por que se eu estivesse no lugar dela, faria os mesmos gestos.

E eu estaria procurando por ela.

E Deus, isso é tão idiota.

A correntinha ainda embolada em seu pulso - não tivemos tempo pra colocá-la, mas também não fizemos nada demais -, o olhar de cachorro com sono, os Grandes Brilhantes.

Literalmente, ela me fazia lembrar que nada era normal agora.

Minha vida não era normal, minha rotina não era normal.

Meus pensamentos e minhas ações (muito menos) eram normais.

Mas eu não queria nada de volta.

-Estou no batente da cozinha. – Eu disse calmo.

Com uma caneca de café fumegando entre meus finos e longos dedos brancos, pude sentir que não sentia as pontas de meus dedos queimando.

Chovia.

Assim como quase todos os dias.

Só chovia.

Ela demorou pra responder, ficava olhando o lugar.

Sua mão tentava arrumar o cabelo, embrenhando os dedos nos fios que ficavam armados com a chuva.

Eu percebia cada gesto dela, cada olhar.

Poderia decifrá-la sem olhá-la em poucos minutos.

Era difícil, mas eu me sentia bem fazendo isso.

-Huhm, que horas são? – Bom dia pra ela também.

Quem quer chá?

-Quase nove. Da manhã. – Sasuke, seu idiota, é claro que se há sol e são nove horas, são da manhã.

-NOVE? – Ela se levantou rapidamente, calçava os sapatos enquanto desamarrotava a blusa.

Cara, alguém ja disse que desarrumação matinal é normal pra ela?

-Hey, não vai..nem tomar café? - Ou um chá.., tempo frio. Podemos fazer bolinhos de chuva, que tal?

-Não dá tempo, preciso chegar na mansão em meia hora. – Ela fazia careta pra enfiar o tênis sem desamarrá-los.

Então ela veio até mim, me deu um sorriso, beijou meu rosto rapidamente e saiu.

Simples assim.

E não foi em um, nem dois, nem três minutos pra doer.

Esses 3 foram pra pensar.

Um quarto de minuto pra sentar numa cadeira, e outro pra me ajeitar.

Um gole de café.

Era a primeira vez que ela me tratava assim.

Com pressa.

As vezes você não precisa de alguém que te trate como primeiro em tudo, você só precisa de alguém que te traga a realidade.

Ela conseguia ambos.

Meu café ia esfriando, a fumaça se esvaindo, mas meu coração continuava cheio de algo, algo que eu não sabia o que era.

Era como um esmurro, uma artéria que não funcionava.

Vai ser assim sempre?

* * *

Gente, me desculpem a demora e tudo mais.

Não garanto nada no próximo capitulo, estava na fossa. Nao consigo escrever coisas fofas na fossa.

Desculpem por capitulos curtos e sem continuação, mas eu prefiro assim, tempo ao tempo..

amo voces u.u


End file.
